Las 6 Enseñanzas
by Sesshobaku
Summary: En el año 2094, la humanidad se encuentra luchando con unos seres que llegaron del espacio llamados Pain Rikudō. Son letales, fuertes y tenaces. Por lo que los humanos se vieron obligados a usar soldados mas fuertes llamados Genshi. Genéticamente modificados, los Genshi son capaces de contener la invasión, sin embargo los invasores aun esconden un secreto. Sasuhina,Shonen,No lemon.
1. Cap 1: El Inicio

**El Inicio**

Cuenta una leyenda japonesa…. Que en el principio de los tiempos, un hombre bajo del cielo en una nube roja, y acogió a los primeros humanos, en el lecho de su sabiduría. Estableció desde un principio, que nos daría 6 enseñanzas, las 6 enseñanzas, que nos llevarían a la satisfacción, al optimismo, y a la felicidad. Desde ese entonces fue conocido como un dios, conocido también como Rikudō Sennin(El sabio de los 6 caminos). La primera enseñanza fue la comunicación: enseño las primeras lenguas, a leer, y a escribir. La segunda enseñanza fue la alimentación: Enseño al hombre a cazar, la agricultura y la ganadería. La tercera enseñanza fue la ciencia: Enseño al hombre los misterios del universo, algunas de sus aplicaciones, y los inicios de las matemáticas, física y química. La cuarta enseñanza fue el amor: Enseño al hombre amar no solo a su familia, si no a todo lo que le rodeaba. La quinta enseñanza fue el respeto por todo lo demás, enseño al hombre a temer ante el poder que no comprendía, a proteger a los débiles, y a sacrificarse de ser necesario, por amor. Finalmente la sexta enseñanza fue conocida como el poder: Enseño al hombre las habilidades que desde un principio el poseía. Los humanos muy emocionados, aprendieron con gran rapidez el control de estas maravillosas habilidades, que solo habían admirado y visto en un solo individuo….su Dios. Una vez que los humanos habían dominado la sexta enseñanza, el sabio decidió confiarles su gran poder, el poder que lo hacia inmortal, el poder que lo hacia un dios. Lo dividió en nueve seres, llamados Bijū. El humano haciendo uso de las 6 enseñanzas, los cuidaría, alimentaria y protegería, y cuando llegara al momento, el Bijū haría lo mismo por ellos. A causa de esto, el sabio comenzó a envejecer, pero feliz de lo que había logrado con los humanos, no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho…no hasta que el hombre mostro su verdadera naturaleza. Los humanos habían olvidados las 5 enseñanzas, y solo se habían concentrado en las sexta, el poder. Desesperados de poseer la grandeza y el poder de su Dios, los humanos pelearon por poseer a todos los Bijū, para volver a juntarlos, y convertirse en seres más allá de lo comprensible. El sabio intento detenerlos, pero ya no lo escuchaban, ya no lo consideraban un Dios, puesto a que estaba envejeciendo por haber dividido sus poderes y confiárselos a los humanos. El sabio decepcionado, uso todo el poder que le quedaba, y con la ayuda de los Bijū, logro unir sus habilidades con la luna. Antes de desaparecer, dijo que había venido al mundo humano, por que en el suyo, también había fracasado, sin embargo, dijo que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, aun tenía confianza en los seres humanos, y sabia que algún día, su sucesor lograría lo que el no pudo. Una vez dicho esto, aplico una gran ilusión que causo que todos los seres humanos olvidaran la sexta enseñanza, y la relación del sabio con las otras 5. El sabio esparció a los Bijū, escondiéndolos en distintas partes del planeta, esperando la llegada del sucesor. Desde ese día, el ser humano vivió de las 5 enseñanzas, pero a pesar de ello, encontró la manera de sustituir la sexta, con la tecnología, y repitió su destino volviendo a olvidar las 5 primeras enseñanzas. La raza humana pareció adaptarse a este modo de vida, sin embargo… el humano se encontraría con un problema que lo obligaría a recordar…. recordar lo que había pasado hace miles de años.

El 21 de octubre del 2019, una seria de objetos voladores con aspecto de nubes rojas, aparecieron en el cielo del planeta tierra. Justo como una película de ciencia ficción, estos invasores vinieron con la intención de conquistarnos. Aunque su tecnología era superior, la diferencia no era tan desmesurada, pero simplemente… estábamos recibiendo una paliza. Lo que hacia la diferencia, eran las características de sus soldados. Más allá del poder de sus armas y vehículos, estos seres poseían unas habilidades fantásticas y extrañas. No sentían dolor, no hablaban, no tenían piedad, y algunos, tenían el poder de revivir a sus compañeros caídos, otros de controlar la gravedad, otros parecían ser una especie de Cyborgs, y también domadores de bestias gigantes. Parecían estar conectados e incluso sin su armamento, eran letales y peligrosos. La raza humana comenzó su proceso de extinción….pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido…. Un hombre llamado Hashirama Senju, voló por todo el planeta tierra con una nave parecida a la de los seres del espacio. Y unas semanas después, algunos seres humanos poseían habilidades que nunca antes habíamos visto, y con las enseñanzas de Senju Hashirama, pudimos dominarlas en poco tiempo, logrando detener la intensidad de la invasión. Ahora estamos en el 2094, y aunque no hemos perdido la guerra, tampoco hemos logrado expulsar a nuestros invasores. La raza humana perdió varios países, y un gran numero de personas, que superan los 3 mil millones. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, pertenezco a la organización Akatsuki, y al complejo Konoha, con sede en Tokio Japón, llamada así por la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos. Soy un soldado tipo Genshi(Soldado genético)encargado de defender la Tsuki gēto(Puerta de la luna) y entrenando para pelear contra los invasores, también conocidos como Pein Rikudō (los 6 caminos del dolor). Soy de los pocos humanos que poseen habilidades especiales. En realidad, soy de los pocos que desde un principio, sabía cual era su destino. Lo que Hashirama Senju esparció en aquella nave roja, fue una especie de agente biológico, que provoco una mutación en algunos seres humanos, logrando que adquirieran poderes especiales. Sin embargo eso no sucedio con todos. Algunos no sufrieron esta extraña mutación en sus genes, y no adquirieron las habilidades. Akatsuki es una organización militar que se encarga de controlar este hecho. No solo porque no tengas poderes especiales, no significa que tus hijos no los tengan. El agente biológico sigue esparcido en el aire, y escondido en el cuerpo de cada humano en este planeta. Hay ocasiones en las que unos padres normales, pueden tener un hijo con el término conocido como Kekkei Genkai. Por esta misma razón, Akatsuki siempre toma constantes muestras de sangre a la población humana. Por lo general, las edades en las que se hace visible el Kekkei Genaki en los exámenes de sangre, varían entre si. Un Genshi, es una persona valiosa, ya que es de los pocos humanos que pueden pelear en igualdad de condiciones, con un Pein Rikudō. Por eso, cuando Akatsuki encuentra a un Genshi, lo captura, desaparece cualquier indicio de que haya existido, y lo entrena para convertirse en un soldado. No hay opción, si eres un Genshi, estas destinado a pelear. Cualquier vida que hayas llevado en el mundo Humano….desaparece.


	2. Cap 2:El nuevo Capitán del Equipo 7

**El nuevo Capitán del Equipo 7**

Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, con el pelo plateado y un caminar tranquilo. Se encontraba leyendo un libro, mientras se dirigía hacia algún lugar del extenso pasillo de aspecto futurista. Cada 20m, había guardias custodiando el largo camino que sin duda llevaba a un lugar de gran importancia. Cada vez que pasaba, uno de los guardias lo saludaba.

-¿Qué tal chicos?—Decía el peliblanco levantando su mano y balanceándola en el aire en señal de un saludo flojo. Ya que muy pocas veces quitaba la vista de su libro.

-Capitan.—Guardia.

-¿Como les va?—Contestaba el peliblanco mientras seguía avanzando por el pasillo.

-Señor.—Guardia.

-Buenos días.—Contestaba el peliblanco quien esta vez quito la vista de su libro, simplemente para cambiar de pagina.

Después de unos segundos de estar caminando y saludando a los guardias, finalmente el peli plateado llego a su destino. Se trataba de una puerta de un tamaño un poco grande, con aspecto de Bunker, en pocas palabras, algo muy difícil de abrir si no te daban permiso de entrar.

-Bien, meto mi carta y espero….—Justo como el peli plateado se decía a si mismo, metió su identificación en un panel, después puso su dedo pulgar y la computadora lo reconoció diciendo su nombre.

-Taisa Hatake Kakashi-

-A.K.A Sharingan Kakashi-

Acceso Concedido

Bienvenido de nuevo Taisa

-¿Que raro?, debe estar descompuesta.—Dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba la tarjeta del panel y entraba a la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Dentro de ella había otros 2 guardias que tenían mascaras y un aspecto mas rudo que los guardias anteriores, sin embargo lo saludaron de la misma manera, esta vez Kakashi cerro su libro y saludo a los guardias de una manera menos floja. Después paso a una especie de recepción que se veía muy rara en el extenso cuarto circular que había detrás de la puerta tipo Bunker.—Buenos días Shizune-San.—

-Buenos días Kakashi Taichō.—Dijo Shizune con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Que mal que trabajes en este horrible cuarto. Si no tuvieras aquel reloj. Que te diga buenos días o buenas noches, no tendría alguna diferencia.—Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa tierna, tratando de bromear un poco con ella.

-Ni siquiera usted podría engañarme de esa manera. La asistente del Hokage al menos debería saber diferenciar el día de la noche, sin necesidad de asomarse por la ventana. Y usted debería dejar de perder el tiempo y entrar ahora. La Hokage cancelo todas sus citas de esta mañana solo para verlo a usted.—Dijo Shizune tratando de sonar seria, pero escondiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, la computadora esta descompuesta, me subió de rango. Si no arreglan eso, estarían ilusionando a un pobre soldado.—Dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaba de la recepción y se dirigía a una puerta que decía Hokage.

-Claro, mandare a alguien que la revise.—Dijo Shizune en un tono extraño, que sonaba un poco nervioso.

-Te lo encargo Shizune-San.—Dijo Kakashi, quien después toco la puerta.

-Puedes pasar.—Dijo la voz de una mujer madura.

-Buenos días Tsunade-Sama.—Dijo Kakashi nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde Kakashi.—Dijo Tsunade con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, usted sabe lo deprimente que me parece este lugar. Sinceramente no me levanto, para que el primer lugar que visite sea la oficina del Hokage. Si almenos hubiera una ventana….—Decía Kakashi de una manera tranquila.

-Je, tu siempre quejándote de mi oficina. Deberías ser mas considerado conmigo, este lugar tampoco me agrada mucho, y que me lo repites una y otra vez, solo me hace recordarlo.—Dijo Tsunade que rápidamente voltio su silla giratoria para darle la espalda a Kakashi. Sin ambargo el capitán se dio cuenta se una insinuación de lagrimas en el rostro de la Hokage.

-Ohh, disculpe, de saber que le afectaba tanto en realidad yo….—Decía Kakashi muy extrañado, ya que a pesar de las seguidas ocasiones que hacia el mismo comentario, la Hokage jamás se había mostrado tan sensible o afectada por ello.

-No digas tonterías Kakashi. Ya que estas aquí, podemos comenzar la conferencia, yo no soy la única que ha estado esperando para verte.—Djo la Hokage que seguía dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

-¿A que se refiere?—Pregunto Kakashi, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue la pantalla gigante, que se encontraba atrás de la oficina del Hokage, y que se encendió con el rostro de los 4 Kage.

-Que bien que ya se encuentra aquí Capitán Kakashi.—Dijo la Mizukage Mei Terumi.

-Señora.—Dijo Kakashi inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-He oído bastante de usted Kakashi Taichō, o debo decir Kakashi Taisa.—Dijo el Raikage.

-¿Taisa?—Kakashi.

-Así es. Hatake Kakashi, usted ha sido ascendido al grado de coronel. Fue una decisión Unánime por parte de todos los Kage, y es un cambio que ya se encuentra en la base de datos y todos los archivos de Akatsuki.—Dijo Tsunade, quien aun seguía dándole la espalda al peliplateado.

-Ya veo, eso explica lo del panel. ¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que me ha hecho merecedor de tan honorable rango?—Pregunto Kakashi un poco sarcástico.

-Usted es el Capitan Kakashi, conocido mejor como Sharingan Kakashi. Sin duda es un soldado brillante que ya merecía un puesto de esta categoría.—Dijo el Tsuchikage. Un anciano con una nariz extraña.

-Entiendo, pero sinceramente, no considero que esa sea la única razón. No soy un tonto señor, es mejor que me diga la verdadera razón.—Dijo Kakashi esta vez con un rostro tranquilo pero un tono mucho mas serio.

-¡Kakashi!—Dijo Tsunade alarmada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera mocoso?—Respondió el Tsuchikage de una manera molesta.

-Tranquilo Tsuchikage. Esta hablando con el hombre que gano la batalla del puente Kanabi. Creo que no fue sensato de su parte, hacer un comentario tan relajado.—Dijo un pelirojo de aspecto aun mas joven que el del peli plateado, lo cual solo molesto mas al anciano.

-Estos mocosos, creen que lo saben todo.—Alego por ultima vez el anciano, quien se esforzó por calmarse.

-Suficiente. No se confunda capitán, le tenemos un gran respeto, pero lo que le voy a decir es extremadamente confidencial. He oído hablar de usted, así que no tengo ningún problema en decírselo. Hatake Kakashi ha sido ascendido a Coronel, porque será trasladado al complejo Kumogakure en el Golfo de México.

-¿Qué?—Dijo Kakashi un poco impresionado por la revelación.

-Como escucho Kakashi Taisa. Se requieren sus habilidades para ayudar a resguardar la Taiyō gēto(Puerta del sol).

-Creí que Kumogakure e Iwagakure tenían perfectamente controlada y segura la Taiyō gēto.—Dijo Kakashi, tratando de obtener mas información.

-El ejercito de los Pein Rikudō crece de nuevo. Están utilizando los recursos en Europa y África para crear mas armamento, vehículos, en pocas palabras, todo lo que se requiere para una gran invasión.—Dijo el Raikage en un tono imponente que lo caracterizaba como Comandante de Akatsuki.

-La gran fuerza se concentra tras las murallas de la Taiyō gēto, eso significa que tenemos que concentrar nuestras defensas en ella, por si se llega a presentar un ataque violento. Sin duda la Tsuki gēto también es importante, pero es una situación que puede manejar bastante bien Sunagakure y Konoha. Después de todo tras las murallas de la Tsuki gēto se encuentra unas fuerzas enemigas considerablemente menores, y detrás de ellas, el Hareyaka Setsudan(Corte radiante), por eso fue que lo construimos.—Agrego el Tsuchikage.

-¿Es solo eso? Estoy seguro, que quieren que me vaya de aquí con la menor información posible. ¿Que caso tiene defender la Taiyō gēto de esa manera? Tal vez resista el ataque, y dentro de otros años, el ejército de Pein Rikudō vuelva a reunir fuerzas y atacar de nuevo. Nos arrebataron prácticamente 2 continentes y casi la mitad de la población mundial. Yo he sido de los primeros en sugerir que es hora de pasar de las murallas y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. ¿Por que me dicen la verdad a medias?—Decía Kakashi en un tono mas molesto, y presionando a los Kage para que revelaran mas información.

-¡Suficiente! Nadie ha sugerido tal cosa. Le he dado suficientes explicaciones Kakashi, y no estaba obligado a hacerlo. Creo que no tengo que recordarle la razón por la que el Sandaime Hokage murió.—Este ultimo comentario, perturbo un poco a Kakashi.— Usted esta siguiendo ordenes. Lo quiero lo más pronto posible en un avión al complejo Kumogakure, ¡ahora!—Declaro por ultima vez el Raikage, esta vez con un tono mas molesto.

-Si señor.—Respondió Kakashi un poco irritado de tener que hacerlo.

-Y en cuanto a su antiguo puesto. Asegúrese de dejar a Uzumaki Naruto como el capitán del Equipo de Ataque 7.—Comento al Raikage. Cosa que Kakashi no se esperaba.

-¿Qué?, pero eso es muy pronto….—Pero Kakashi fue interrumpido por el Raikage.

-Tengo entendido que Uzumaki Naruto es de los pocos Genshi con 2 Kekkei Genkai, además de que es su soldado con más experiencia y el segundo al mando. ¿Por qué duda de mi juicio, si el Teniente Uzumaki Naruto cuenta con estas características?—Raikage.

-Solo tiene 15 años. Es muy joven, distraído e hiperactivo. Si tuviera que elegir un nuevo líder para el equipo de ataque preferiría que fuera….—Kakashi.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?—Comento la Mizukage tratando de tomar parte en la conversación.

-Así es señora.—Kakashi.

-He escuchado acerca de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin duda es alguien con madera de líder, pero no tiene tanta experiencia como el Teniente. Me sentiría mas seguro si Uzumaki Naruto fuera el líder de este equipo.—Comento el Tsuchikage, tratando de molestar a Kakashi por sus diferencias de hace unos minutos.

-Yo opino lo mismo. La fuerza de Uzumaki Naruto, compensara sus fallas en ese sentido. Además tengo entendido que al joven Uchiha no le gusta tomar participación en los puestos de alto rango. No asignare a un líder que no quiere serlo. Lo logros del muchacho son sorprendentes, y se que cuando hay algo importante por lo que luchar, se toma en serio las cosas, y no se rinde hasta triunfar, en pocas palabras es el espíritu del equipo de ataque 7. Esta decidió, quiero que le informe a su Teniente personalmente, que se convertirá en el nuevo Capitán del equipo 7.—Dijo el Raikage sonando lo mas imponente y seguro posible.

-Así será.—Dijo Kakashi nuevamente molesto.

-Hay otra cosa Kakashi.—Dijo Tsunade un poco triste por tener que decirlo.

-De que se trata Tsunade-Sama.—Kakashi.

-Con tu partida a Kumogakure, el equipo de ataque 7 se quedara con un miembro menos. Con las responsabilidades que tiene el equipo de ataque, un miembro menos es inaceptable.—Dijo Tsunade, tratando de sonar igual de seria y ruda que el Raikage.

-Entiendo Tsunade-Sama, ya he pensado en algunos Genshi que pueden cubrir ese lugar.—Pero Kakashi volvió a ser interrumpido por el Raikage.

-No es necesario Kakashi Taisa.—Agrego el Raikage.

-No me diga, que tampoco me dejara elegir al nuevo miembro de mi antiguo equipo.—Dijo Kaksasi de una manera irónica pero irritada.

-Esto es de suma importancia Kakashi Taisa. Los últimos informes de Akatsuki han encontrado a un Genshi, usuario de un Dōjutsu. Se trata del extraño Kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan.—Con el comentario del Raikage, Kakashi se sorprendió tanto, que su actitud relajada, cambio de una manera muy visible.

-Eso es imposible. Ese Kekkei Genkai….—Kakashi.

-Está confirmado. Afortunadamente el usuario reside en Tokyo Japón. Usted ya no tendrá tiempo para lidiar con el. Así que encárgate de que tu nuevo Capitán….lo encuentre, lo entrene, lo integre a Akatsuki y a su equipo.


	3. Cap 3: El Nuevo Recluta

**El Nuevo Recluta**

Dentro de una oficina algo espaciosa, y con paredes de ventanales. El Coronel Hatake Kakashi, se encontraba ordenando algunos papeles y documentos, donde escogía los más importantes para meterlos en una gran maleta. En pocas palabras, parecía que estaba recogiendo su oficina, para irse a otro lugar. Cuando levanto la mirada después de haber guardado el último documento, se quedo viendo fijamente uno de los pocos objetos que continuaban en la mesa de su escritorio. Se trataba de una placa con el nombre de Hatake Kakashi. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos, tomo la placa, y la puso en la maleta. Después de eso, alguien toco su puerta, indico que pasara y se sentó cómodamente para una conversación.

-¿Me llamo Kakashi-Taichō—Pregunto un rubio de aspecto distraído.

-Si, por favor Naruto, siéntate.—Contesto el capitán, de una manera tranquila.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Taichō?, ¿acaso esta remodelando su oficina?, jejeje, incluso ya no están sus libros eróticos.—Naruto.

-Algo así, de hecho, he sido ascendido…. ahora soy Coronel.—Dijo Kakashi, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eso es grandioso Taichō!, es decir Taisa, jejeje. Usted es de los mejores soldados que tiene Akatsuki, ya se merecía un puesto como ese.—Decía el rubio con gran felicidad, sin embargo el ahora coronel, no parecía igual de optimista.

-Si fuera más atento, tal vez me seria más fácil decírselo. Sin embargo, es algo que extrañare de el.—Pensaba Kakashi mientras veía el rostro de su Teniente. Después, hiso un suspiro y decidió decirle todo de una vez por todas.—Naruto, he sido ascendido, al complejo de Kumogakure. Me necesitan allá para defender mejor la zona.—En ese momento, el rostro del rubio cambio en un instante. Ahora se encontraba perturbado.

-¿A, a Kumogakure?, ¿Por qué ahí?—Dijo Naruto casi en un tono desesperado.

-Tú sabes lo importante que es defender esa zona. Si la perdiéramos….—Kakashi fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Eso lo se muy bien. Pero esta completamente militarizado, no es necesario enviar soldados ahí.—Decía el rubio, intentando convencer a su capitán de que no se fuera.

-Está decidido, es una orden, no una invitación. Dejo aquí mi puesto como capitán, y te lo sedo a ti. Fukutaichō Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de este momento, te convertirás en el Capitán del equipo de ataque numero 7.

-¿Yo?, ¿Capitán de equipo?—Dijo Naruto con un rostro sorprendido. Después relajo su expresión e hiso una ligera sonrisa.—Je, en realidad, siempre creí que seria Sasuke el capitán del equipo.

-Yo también. No hay duda de que Sasuke tiene las habilidades necesarias para ser un buen capitán. Pero olvide que tu, a pesar de todas tus debilidades, puedes convertirte en uno muy bueno también, porque jamás te rindes, y porque eres el espíritu del equipo desde el primer día que llegaste. Recuerda Naruto, el capitán del equipo, no es el más inteligente o el más fuerte, si no el que mantiene a todos unidos y no deja que el espíritu de combate se extinga. Apóyate en tus compañeros y amigos, es lo único que necesitas para ser el mejor capitán de todos.—Dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba su pulgar.

-¡Si!, muchas gracias Kakashi-Sensei, lo recordare. En verdad no lo defraudaré. El equipo de ataque 7, seguirá siendo el mejor de Akatsuki, ¡lo juro!—Dijo Naruto, quien se levanto de la silla, para darle mas seriedad a su promesa.

-Bien, pero me temo…. que eso no es todo lo que quería decirte. Siéntate Naruto.—Kakashi estaba feliz. No dejaba de pensar que estaba equivocado por querer escoger a Sasuke como Capitán en vez de Naruto, pero en realidad tenia otra razón importante que lo llevo a esa opción. Sin embargo ya no podía pensar en eso, lo que tenia que decirle a Naruto era muy importante, y seguramente, su primera prueba como capitán de un equipo.—Naruto, los equipos de ataque son muy importantes, son la fuerza de Akatsuki, y por esa razón siempre es necesario que tanto sus miembros como sus armamento y habilidades, estén en optimas condiciones. Con mi partida, no solo pierden a un Capitán, si no a un miembro de equipo. Por lo que es necesario que encuentre a un nuevo compañero cuanto antes.—Kakashi todavía no terminaba de hablar, pero Naruto decidió agregar un comentario relajado.

-No se preocupes Kakashi-Taichō, es decir Taisa. Bueno, mi punto es que me encargare de encontrar uno.—Naruto.

-Me temo que en este caso, no podrás elegirlo. Akatsuki ya ha dado una orden, y como el nuevo capitán del equipo 7, es tu obligación llevarla a cabo. Los ANBU, han encontrado a un nuevo Genshi. Este es el archivo.—Kakashi le entrego a Naruto un folder. El rubio lo tomo y siguió escuchando a Kakashi antes de abrirlo.—Ahí vienen los datos e información del recluta. Reside aquí, en Tokio Japón.—Kakashi.

-¿Un nuevo Genshi?, ¿en serio quieren que nosotros reclutemos a un nuevo Genshi?—Naruto bajo la mirada, para ver el folder que estaba apoyado en sus piernas, aunque todavía no había decidido abrirlo.—Sinceramente, no me gustaría encargarme de eso. Creí que ese era el trabajo de los ANBU.—Dijo Naruto con una expresión algo melancólica.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. No es algo que a nosotros los Genshi, nos agrade hacer. Pero, de no ser por la Godaime, el recluta ya hubiera sido capturado por los ANBU y entregado a ti, y sinceramente… no pienso que eso sea justo.—Dijo Kakashi mientras rodaba su silla para ver por los ventanales, dándole la espalda a Naruto.

-¿Tsunade no Baachan?,¿ a que se refiere Kakashi-Taichō, es decir Taisa. ¿Por que ella me asignaría específicamente encontrar a un Genshi y adecuarlo a mi equipo?—Pregunto Naruto realmente curioso.

-Abre ese folder, y entenderás.—Dijo Kakashi que seguía viendo el lindo atardecer en los ventanales de su oficina, el día había pasado rápido con todo el papeleo que hiso, todos los compañeros de los que se despidió, y la ultima rutina de ejercicio que hiso en el Gimnasio de Konoha, su ultimo desayuno en el comedor de Konoha, al igual que varias lecturas en la librería, uno de sus lugares favoritos. Mientras Kakashi pensaba todo eso, Naruto puso el folder sobre el escritorio de la oficina, y decidió abrirlo. Cuando vio el encabezado, el cual contenía el perfil y fotografía del Genshi, Naruto se sorprendió tanto, que se levanto de la silla y golpeo el escritorio.—¿Ahora lo entiendes Naruto?—Dijo Kakashi con un rostro triste, a pesar de estar al mirando tan hermoso atardecer frente a sus ojos.

-¿No puede ser?, ¿Cómo?, ¿como la encontraron?—Dijo Naruto con un rostro nervioso y molesto. Mientras apretaba los puños con los que estaba apoyado en el escritorio.

-No lo se. Al parecer, regreso a Japón no hace mucho, y lograron encontrarla. Supongo que la Godaime también estaba sorprendida, pero algo de este tamaño, evidentemente fue informado a los altos mandos de Akatsuki. Lo mejor que pudo hacer la Hokage, fue asignarle a tu equipo, encontrarla y hacerla formar parte de Akatsuki. No hubiera sido justo que los ANBU, se encargaran de la captura. Ella no se lo merecería. De hecho ningún Genshi merece ser traído en esas condiciones.—Decía Kakashi, mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse, tiñendo el cielo de un azul oscuro.

-Maldición, esto no debería estar pasando.—Decía Naruto de una manera furiosa. Finalmente, el sol se habia escondido completamenten. Kakashi se levanto, agarro su maleta, y camino hacia Naruto.

-Se como te sientes.—Dijo Kakashi mientras tocaba el hombro del capitán.—Este tipo de decisiones, son muy comunes cuando eres un capitán. Tienes 48 horas, si no lo haces tu, los ANBU irán por ella. Lo mínimo que se merece la hermana de Neji, es ser traída por un amigo. Cuídate Naruto, y cuida de tu equipo. Diles a Sasuke y a Sakura, que los veré luego. Porque definitivamente, nos volveremos a ver—Kakashi continuo caminando, dejando a Naruto solo, en su nueva oficina. Con una placa que ya tenia el Nombre de Taichō Uzumaki Naruto.

En otra parte del complejo Konoha. Un pelinegro se encontraba practicando en el cuarto de tiro. Con 2 pistolas, una en cada mano, de maneras repetidas, disparaba con ambas armas, y todos los tiros daban a la cabeza. Desde lejos, varias chicas miraban al Genshi Uchiha Sasuke practicando sus disparos. Algunas con rostros emocionados, otras con rostros nerviosos y algunas con expresiones pervertidas. En ese momento entro una peli rosa, apartando a todas las chicas de su camino.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo tontas?, esta es la sala de tiro, si no tienen un arma en su mano, lárguense de aquí ¡Cha!—Dijo la pelirosa de una manera imponente y un tanto furiosa.

-Si señora.—En ese momento, varias de las chicas se fueron, y las mas sínicas tomaron un arma y se pusieron a practicar para poder seguir viendo al pelinegro. Sakura siguió su camino, su destino obviamente, era donde estaba el Uchiha.

-¡Cha!, como se atreven a mirar a Sasuke-Kun. Malditas, Sasuke no saldría con ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera llegan a sargento.—Pensaba la pelirosa, que una vez que llego con Sasuke, se quedo parada cerca de el, viéndolo practicar, y esperar a que terminara su rutina.

-¿Cuáles son tus asuntos conmigo Sakura?—Dijo el pelinegro mientras recargaba su arma.

-El capitán nos esta llamando, quiere que vayamos a su oficina.—Dijo la pelirosa, tratando de sonar ruda ante Sasuke.

-¿Naruto ya lo sabe?—Pregunto el pelinegro, que sin ningún problema continuaba disparando y hablando con su compañera.

-También para eso vine. No he podido encontrarlo. No esta en el comedor, ni en la sala de juegos, tampoco esta durmiendo. Pensé que tú sabrías donde estaba.—Dijo Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en un pilar cercano.

-Ese tonto….ya es Teniente, y a pesar de sus estupideces, todavía se atreve a desaparecer.—Dijo el pelinegro, que ya había terminado de disparar.

-¿Entonces… no tienes idea de donde esta?—Dijo Sakura de una manera decepcionada.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que tal vez ya este en la oficina de Kakashi.—Dijo Sasuke, mientras recogía sus pistolas negras, y las enfundaba en su uniforme.

-Sasuke-Kun es muy inteligente, en realidad no se me había ocurrido.—Pensaba la pelirosa, después decidió retomar su posición ruda.—¿Y si no esta ahí?, no es muy común que Naruto llegue antes que nosotros, o siquiera se entere de este tipo de cosas.—Dijo Sakura que seguía con los brazos cruzados.

-Es su problema. El es el Teniente de nuestro equipo, ya tendrá que enterarse.—Sasuke acomodo el resto del equipo que uso, en su lugar, y después comenzó a caminar, mientras todas las chicas lo veían de reojo, como se marchaba, y detrás de el Sakura.

-Es un arma lo que tienen en la mano. Si no se fijan en lo que hacen van a ocasionar un accidente, ¡tontas!—Les gritaba Sakura mientras todas se volteaban intimidadas. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de salir de el salón de tiro, vio que Sasuke se había detenido para hablar con una rubia.—¡Ino!—Dijo Sakura, como si se tratara de su peor enemiga.

-Con tantas misiones, no he tenido tiempo de verte Sasuke-Kun. Ciertamente, te ves igual de bien que siempre. No se porque el tonto de Naruto es un Fukutaichō, y tu no. Te verias bien con la insignia en tu pecho….—Decía Ino mientras deslizaba su dedo por el pecho de Sasuke. En ese momento llego Sakura tomando la mano de Ino y apretándola con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh!—Grito la rubia en señal de dolor, en ese momento Sakura le soltó la mano.

-Veo que tiene mucho tiempo que perder Ino Gunsō(Sargento Ino)—Dijo Sakura de una manera burlona.

-No tanto como usted Sakura Gunsō(Sargento Sakura).—Respondió Ino molesta , mientras se sobaba la mano.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Apresúrate Sakura.—Dijo Sasuke, mientras seguía caminando hacia unos elevadores.

-Ya voy Sasuke-Kun. Veras, Sasuke-Kun y yo tenemos una cita, el es muy posesivo, así que nos vemos.—Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de victoria. Después se apresuro para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Maldita!, ¡ni tu te lo crees!—Dijo Ino molesta.

Unos minutos después. Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban en un elevador, camino a la oficina del Capitán. Rápidamente el elevador se detuvo en el piso elegido, y ambos Genshi salieron de él para caminar unos cuantos pasos y finalmente llegar a la oficina del Capitán. Sasuke fue quien abrió la puerta. Del otro lado los esperaba un rubio de ojos azules, que se encontraba sentado en la silla principal del escritorio. Al parecer a Sakura y a Sasuke no les pareció sorprendente este hecho.

-Humph. ¿No te dijeron que es de niños, fingir ser el dueño de la oficina?—Dijo Sasuke burlón mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Donde esta Kakashi-Taichō. ¡Cha!, siempre nos cita antes, para que llegue mucho tiempo después. Como odio eso.—Dijo Sakura mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina. Después Sasuke hiso lo mismo.

-¿Qué le paso a este lugar?, ¿acaso lo remodelo?—Decia Sasuke mientras veía la oficina.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera están sus libros eróticos.—Decía Sakura extrañada, mientras recargaba su codo y su cabeza en el escritorio, mostrando una actitud floja y cansada.

-El Capitán Hatake Kakashi, ha sido ascendido al grado de Coronel, y trasladado al complejo Kumogakure en el Golfo de México. Yo el Teniente Uzumaki Naruto, he sido ascendido a Capitán, y por lo tanto asignado a remplazar al Taisa Hatake Kakashi en el comando del Equipo de Ataque 7. Uff, vaya, no se me olvido.—Dijo Naruto mas relajado. Sakura solo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Sasuke se veía mas serio.

-Jajaja, si claro Naruto, espero que algún día se te cumpla el lindo sueño. ¿Oigan, porque no mejor lo esperamos en el comedor?, ya es tarde y quisiera tomar un café antes de dormir.—Decía Sakura de una manera muy relajada. Sin ambargo Naruto tenía un rostro serio, al igual que Sasuke.

-No es una broma, ¿verdad?—Dijo Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que no es una broma?—Preguntaba Sakura.

-No, me temo que no lo es.—Dijo Naruto igualmente serio.

-Ese maldito de Kakashi, ya se fue ¿no es así?—Sasuke.

-Si. Odia las despedidas, porque esta seguro que volverá a vernos.—Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Felicidades, Naruto Taichō, supongo que es un placer trabajar bajo su comando.—Dijo Sasuke burlón.

-Igualmente Sasuke Fukutaichō.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que estaba convertirse en una carcajada.

-Oye, no estarás hablando en serio.—Dijo Sasuke con un rostro preocupado.

-Así es. Como capitán de equipo, necesito un segundo al mando, que sea de mi confianza, y capaz de sustituirme en un caso de emergencia o de imposibilidad. No hay nadie mejor que tu Sasuke.—Decía Naruto mientras reía.

-Sakura puede ocuparse de eso, no me necesitas como tu Teniente.—Decía Sasuke molesto por las risas de su amigo.

-Jajaja, lo hubieras dicho antes. Ya envié la confirmación, oficialmente eres un Teniente.—Dijo Naruto que no paraba de reír.

-Maldito…—Sasuke.

-¡Un momento!—Grito Sakura de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?—Naruto.

-¿Cómo que, que pasa tonto? ¿Cómo que no era una broma?, ¿en realidad es cierto lo que dijiste?—Dijo Sakura extrañada.

-Por supuesto Sakura-Chan, ve.—Dijo Naruto mientras mostraba una insignia de Capitan en su uniforme.

-No puede ser…esto es tan repentino, ¡es imposible!—Decía Sakura mientras se sobaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Creo que será mejor que te tomes tu tiempo Sakura-Chan, ¿porque no mejor vas a tomarte tu café?, Sasuke y yo ahorita te alcanzamos.—Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba a Sakura de la oficina, mientras la pelirosa todavía tenia una cara de impresión. Finalmente Naruto cerró la puerta, y volvió a sentarse para hablar con Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—Pregunto Sasuke, mientras Naruto sacaba un folder de uno de los cajones del amplio escritorio.

-Necesito que lleves a cabo tu primera misión como Teniente del equipo. Pensaba ir yo, pero soy muy torpe para estas cosas, es mejor que lo hagas tu.—Decia Naruto mientras ponía el folder en el escritorio.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Qué tipo de misión?—Pregunto el Uchiha con una expresión seria.

-Con la partida de Kakashi-Taichō, nos hace falta un miembro, para seguir siendo un equipo efectivo. Akatsuki ya se ha encargado de eso, y nos ha asignado a nuestro nuevo compañero.—Naruto deslizo el folder hacia Sasuke. El pelinegro lo abrió, y su expresión seria cambio de la nada.

-Ella es….—Decía Sasuke.

-Si. No he podido hacer nada al respecto. Tenemos 48 horas para recogerla, o si no, los malditos ANBU lo harán por nosotros.—Dijo el Rubio con una expresión triste.


	4. Chapter 4 Una Noche Extraña

**Una Noche Extraña**

-Con la partida de Kakashi-Taichō, nos hace falta un miembro, para seguir siendo un equipo efectivo. Akatsuki ya se ha encargado de eso, y nos ha asignado a nuestro nuevo compañero.—Naruto deslizo el folder hacia Sasuke. El pelinegro lo abrió, y su expresión seria cambio de la nada.

-Ella es….—Decía Sasuke.

-Si. No he podido hacer nada al respecto. Tenemos 48 horas para recogerla, o si no, los malditos ANBU lo harán por nosotros.—Dijo el Rubio con una expresión triste.

-Me niego. Deberías ir tu Naruto.—Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento para salir de la oficina de Naruto.

-¿De que estas hablando Sasuke? ¿En verdad quieres que los ANBU sean quienes se la lleven?, ¿sin ninguna explicación?, ¿sin ningún consuelo?—Las palabras de Naruto detuvieron a Sasuke, quien estaba apunto de girar el manojo de la puerta.

-Yo no soy la persona mas dulce, no será muy diferente conmigo.—Respondió el pelinegro bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Te equivocas. Tú, sabes quien es. Se que es difícil para ti, por eso, seria yo quien fuera por ella. Pero ahora soy capitán, y no se permite salir del complejo sin una buena razón. Y si les digo que es para capturar a un recluta, será lo mismo. Solo me dirán que envié a mi Teniente o a un escuadrón ANBU. Así que…¿Para que perdemos el tiempo Sasuke?—Comentaba Naruto mientras se recargaba cansado en el escritorio.

-Esa tonta. ¿Por qué demonios no se quedo en Seúl?—Dijo Sasuke molesto mientras abría la puerta y la volvía a cerrar en señal de impotencia.

-Sasuke tu….—Pero Naruto fue interrumpido.

-¿Es una orden?—Pregunto Sasuke de una manera sorpresiva.

-¿Qué?—Pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Solo di que es una orden, e iré ahora mismo.—Respondió Sasuke, quien seguía dándole la espalda a Naruto. El Rubio solo sonrió entre dientes.

-Je, es una orden Sasuke Fukutaichō—Tan pronto salieron las ordenes de la boca del rubio. Sasuke rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

-Ese tonto, fingiendo que no le importa.—Dijo Naruto mientras se recargaba totalmente en su silla, con ambos brazos en la nuca. De pronto, el rubio pareció recordar algo.—¡Sakura-Chan!—Rápidamente el rubio se levanto y también salió de la oficina.

Eran las 23:30 de la noche en la ciudad de Tokio. Sin embargo, las luces de la ciudad no dejaban siquiera un pequeño rastro de oscuridad. Y a pesar de ser tan tarde, había bastante gente caminando por la futurista capital. En una de sus avenidas, un joven pelinegro, con un traje muy elegante, se encontraba caminando y atrayendo la atención de muchas mujeres. Algunas realmente interesadas y confiadas de si mismas, se atrevían a seguirlo. Poniéndose a su lado, tratando de coquetearle y conseguir con suerte, alguna invitación del guapo pelinegro. Sin embargo las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran para alejarlas. Al parecer, el lugar a donde se dirigía el joven, era un barrio mas retirado. Conforme seguía cambiando, el aspecto de los edificios, casas y establecimientos, cambiaba un poco. Finalmente, el joven se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia (Establecimientos pequeños con un horario comercial de 24hrs). Se quedo parado por algunos minutos, finalmente suspiro y entro al establecimiento. Tan pronto había entrado, una bella joven de cabello azul oscuro, y ojos de un tono blanco, lo recibió con una reverencia.

-Bienvenido Señor.—Dijo la joven de aspecto tímido y una voz muy dulce. Sin embargo, se trataba más de un gesto de rutina, ya que la chica no se había percatado de quien se trataba hasta que levanto la mirada. Cuando se fijo bien en el chico, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico de 15 años aproximadamente, con un traje muy elegante y un aspecto muy atractivo. De aproximadamente 1.77 de altura. Tenia los bolsillos metidos en el pantalón del traje, y por una extraña razón, se había detenido tan pronto entró al establecimiento. La chica volvió a desviar su mirada para no incomodar al cliente. El pelinegro volvió a caminar, y se paro justo enfrente del mostrador, y de la chica. Tenía clavado sus ojos en ella, y no parecía desviarla, la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Definitivamente no le molestaba que un chico tan guapo se le quedase viendo, sin embargo no lo conocía. Cada 5 segundos, la chica levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros del joven, pero rápidamente los volvía a desviar, ya que comenzaba a sonrojarse por la intensa mirada del pelinegro. Después de unos minutos la chica decidió hablar.

-¿Desea algo señor?—Pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Solo estoy esperando que me debas algo.—Las palabras del pelinegro confundieron un poco a la chica, pero tan pronto había hablado el joven, 2 hombres armados entraron a la tienda, y apuntaron con sus armas a los 2 chicos.

-No te muevas imbécil, o te matare a ti y a tu novia.—Dijo unos de los ladrones que ya tenia un revolver apuntando hacia el chico. Mientras esto sucedía, la chica puso sus manos en la boca en señal de impresión y miedo. Sin embargo el pelinegro no se veía perturbado, ni siquiera había volteado a ver a los ladrones, el seguía viendo a la chica enfrente de el. La pareja del ladrón se acerco a la caja, y ordeno a la chica que la abriera.

-Abre rápido esta caja, o mato a tu novio.—La chica no lo dudo dos veces y obedeció al ladrón quien le apuntaba con un arma. Tan rápido se abrió la caja, el ladrón comenzó a meter el dinero en una maleta negra. Cuando todo el dinero estaba en la bolsa, el ladrón se fijo con más atención en la chica. Se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, así que comenzó a acosarla.

-Así que es cierto que solo tipos como tu, pueden tener este tipo de bellezas a su lado.—Comento el ladrón mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la chica.

-Ella no es mi novia.—Dijo el pelinegro.

-Estos ricos estúpidos. Si supiera que el es la razón por la que estamos asaltando este lugar.—Dijo el otro ladrón mientras se acercaba al chico.—¡Oye!, después tendras tiempo de divertirte con esa chica, apuntale a este tipo mientras hurgo en sus bolsillos.

-Bien.—Dijo el ladrón quien se apartó a la chica y se alejo de la caja para estar mas cerca del pelinegro y apuntarle mejor con el arma. Tan pronto el ladrón comenzaba a inspeccionarlo, el pelinegro comenzó a hablar en un tono arrogante.

-Piérdete.—Estas palabras enfurecieron a ambos ladrones. El que estaba hurgando se detuvo y saco su arma para apuntarle a la cabeza.

-No te han dicho que es muy inteligente ser bueno con el hombre del arma ¿eh?—Dijo el ladrón que tenia la punta de su pistola contra la cabeza del chico. Sin embargo el pelinegro seguía mirando a la chica. La joven peliazul volvió a encontrase con la mirada de aquel chico, llena de seguridad y sin una pisca de miedo, una mirada que la tranquilizaba. El ladron al verse ignorado, le grito al chico.

-¿Qué tanto le ves a esa chica?, dices que no es tu novia. ¿Acaso tienes tanto miedo que lo ultimo que quieres ver antes de morir es el bello rostro de esa mujer?—Sin embargo al pelinegro no dejaba de ver a la chica, y no caía en las provocaciones del ladrón. Finalmente este se desespero.—¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando maldito imbécil!—Tan pronto el ladrón había hablado, el joven voltio a verlo a los ojos. Su mirada congelo por completo al atacante. Unos ojos rojos con una pupila rodeada de 3 extrañas figuras, una mirada que no lo dejaba moverse. No es que estuviera congelado por el miedo o la impresión, simplemente esos ojos lo tenían sometido.

-Humph.—El chico toco con su dedo la frente del ladrón, haciendo que con este simple movimiento perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. El otro cómplice que le apuntaba de lejos, se impresionó por un momento, pero tan pronto vio a su camarada en el suelo comenzó a dispararle. Sin embargo con cada disparo, el chico esquivaba los tiros y se iba acercando a el. Era como si supiera en que momento dispararía y en ese instante se movía. Después de unos 3 disparos, el joven ya estaba enfrente de el. Se encontraba deteniendo su brazo con el que apuntaba el arma, y tenia la mirada agachada. El atacante estaba tan sorprendido que solo podía limitarse a verlo, tratando de imaginarse lo que seguía. El pelinegro solo levanto la mirada, mostrando sus ojos rojos, que inmovilizaron por completo al ladrón. Finalmente el pelinegro tranquilamente le quito el arma al atacante, la desarmo y la tiro al piso. El ladrón se quedo parado, inmóvil como si siguiera apuntando su arma. El chico solo lo empujo con su dedo y este cayo al piso. La peliazul se encontraba impresionada, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no podía entender lo que había pasado. El chico saco su teléfono, hiso una llamada rápida y volvió a colgar. Se acerco a la chica y le extendió su mano.

-Párate.—Dijo el pelinegro de una manera fría. La chica tomo la mano del chico y se puso de pie.

-Gra…gra…gracias.—Contestó la joven , que seguía un poco afectada por lo que había sucedido.

-Vámonos.—El chico abrió la puerta y se detuvo manteniéndola abierta, esperando a que la chica saliera primero.

-¿Disculpa?—Pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Dije que nos fuéramos de aquí, tu primero.—Dijo el chico sin cambiar el tono frio.

-No puedo, yo trabajo aquí.—Respondió la chica quien comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa.

-Me debes la vida. Vienes conmigo, o te mato en este momento.—Este ultimo comentario, le provoco un gran escalofrío a la chica.


	5. Chapter 5:Una cena fría

**Una cena fría**

-Vámonos.—El chico abrió la puerta y se detuvo manteniéndola abierta, esperando a que la chica saliera primero.

-¿Disculpa?—Pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Dije que nos fuéramos de aquí, tu primero.—Dijo el chico sin cambiar el tono frio.

-No puedo, yo trabajo aquí.—Respondió la chica quien comenzaba a ponerse mas nerviosa.

-Me debes la vida. Vienes conmigo, o te mato en este momento.—Este ultimo comentario, le provoco un gran escalofrío a la joven.

-No…no puede ser, ¿Por qué?, ¿porque eres así de repente?, tu, no puedes ser un asesino. Tu no eres un asesino.—Comenzó a decir la chica mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas. El Joven pelinegro estaba confundido. Por un momento se sintió mal de hacer llorar a la chica, sin embargo recobro su firmeza y se acerco a la chica.

-Ya deja de llorar.—Comento el chico de manera fría, lo cual hiso que en realidad, la chica dejara de llorar—¿Y que te hace pensar que no soy un asesino?—Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica, lo cual la puso nerviosa, provocando que se sonrojara por un momento y que volviera a desviar su rostro a otro lado.

-No, no lo se, simplemente me dio esa impresión.—Dijo la chica con su cabeza agachada.

-¿Una impresión?, humph, no deberías dejarte llevar por tus tontas impresiones, algún día te llevaras una sorpresa.—Dijo el pelinegro que se volvió a alejar de la chica, después mientras exploraba un poco la tienda, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.—Entonces, chica que trabaja aquí, ¿Qué pensabas hacer en este momento?—

-¿Qué?—Respondió la chica confundida, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Dices que no puedes venir conmigo, porque trabajas aquí. No creo que después de los disparos, alguien se atreva a entrar a esta tienda, y aun si eso pasa, no creo que se quieran quedar después de ver a 2 tipos tirados frente a la caja. Después de todo, esta tienda no es muy buena.—Dijo el pelinegro muy tranquilamente mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

-Eso…eso…eso yo lo se, por eso llamare a la….—La chica fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Soy detective. La llamada que hice hace unos minutos, fue para pedir refuerzos. Ellos se encargaran de limpiar este desastre, y llevarse a esos imbéciles tirados en el suelo.—

-Entonces…entonces yo….—Pero la chica volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Tú eres un testigo, y vas a acompañarme para rendir tu declaración. Es un procedimiento totalmente necesario y legal, si te niegas de nuevo, estarías obstruyendo la justicia, y tendría los fundamentos necesarios para arrestarte.—Dijo el pelinegro sin titubear, dando a entender que hablaba en serio.

-Entonces…lo de hace un momento, ¿fue una broma?—Pregunto la chica refiriéndose a la mención del chico de que si se negaba a ir con el, la mataría.

-Puedes verlo de esa manera. Pero… ya no importa. Ven.—Esta vez el pelinegro tomo de la muñeca a la chica, y la jalo con el para que salieran de la tienda. No la soltó, hasta que ya se habían alejado bastante. Después de unos minutos se escucharon unas sirenas. La chica volteo a mirar detrás de ella, y vio que las patrullas estaban paradas enfrente de la tienda.—Te lo dije.—Dijo el chico mientras se masajeaba un poco el cuello. La chica se sintió un poco aliviada de saber que el chico no mentía.

-Ya veo, eso explica porque viste así, y también porque pudo contra los ladrones, aunque….—Pensaba la peliazul. Hasta que el chico volvió a tomarla de la muñeca, para que ambos entraran a una especie de restaurante.

-Bienvenidos.—Dijo un cocinero.

-2 Ramen por favor.—Respondió el pelinegro.

-Enseguida señor.—Dijo el cocinero mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Esto…esto es.—Decía la chica confundida.-¿Qué hacemos aquí señor detective?—Pregunto la chica realmente confundida.

-Un amigo mío no deja de hablar sobre este lugar y la buena comida que sirven, así que decide traerte aquí.—Dijo el pelinegro sin cambiar su tono frio e indiferente.

-¿Creí que me llevarías a rendir una declaración?—Dijo la chica en su tono tímido y nervioso.

-Lo puedes hacer aquí mientras comemos.—Después de eso a ambos les sirvieron un plato de Ramen.

-Aquí tienen. ¿Son pareja? Aun son las 23:50 de la noche, por lo que todavía aplica la promoción del día.—Dijo el cocinero que servía.

-¿Promoción dices?—Pregunto el chico de una manera curiosa.

-Así es. Por ser el día 14 de febrero, tenemos una promoción especial para las parejas que vienen a comer. Se trata de un 2x1, entonces ¿si son pareja verdad?—Dijo el viejo de una manera curiosa e insistente.

-En realidad el y yo….—Pero la chica fue interrumpida.

-Si, somos pareja. Mas vale que esa promoción sea cierta.—Dijo el chico.

-Por supuesto que lo es señor. Felicidades y que disfruten su cena.—El cocinero volvió a alejarse con una sonrisa para atender a otros clientes, mientras el chico comenzaba a comer. Sin embargo, la peliazul se había quedado muy sorprendida e increíblemente sonrojada.

-Po…po…¿porque dijiste eso?—Preguntaba la chica de una manera muy tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Tu escuchaste al cocinero, el cree que somos pareja y por eso nos ofreció esa promocion, y no me gusta que se desperdicie la comida. Además, no seria mi primera mentira en toda la noche.—Dijo el chico mientras comía otro bocado del Ramen. Todo lo hacia de una manera muy elegante.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir con eso?—Pensaba la chica.

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.—Pregunto el pelinegro mientras comía despreocupadamente.

-Oh, es cierto ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Hinata Hyūga.—Dijo la chica de manera apenada, aunque ni ella misma sabia porque.

-Humph. Ayer fue 13 de febrero, el día de Control. ¿Ya ha ido para su administración del medicamento?—La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, por alguna razón era una pregunta que la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Si, es algo importante, así que ya lo he hecho. Gracias por su preocupación.—Respondió Hinata rápidamente.

-Entonces, dígame señorita Hyūga. ¿Qué sabe de la guerra?—Pregunto el chico como si se tratara de un tema común.

-¿Qué?—Pero el chico no respondió a la pregunta. Solo estaba esperando una respuesta, ya que estaba seguro de que la chica había escuchado exactamente lo que había preguntado.— Bueno, en realidad yo, a mi no…a mi no me gusta hablar de eso.—Dijo la chica un poco acongojada.

-No importa si es contra nosotros mismos o contra los invasores. La guerra no es algo nuevo. Y a mi parecer, las personas que ignoran este hecho, son una molestia.—Las palabras duras del pelinegro fueron algo que hicieron sentir un poco mal a Hinata, e incluso ella misma ignoraba porque. Simplemente se sentía mal de que a la vista de ese chico, ella fuera una molestia, así que de una manera impulsiva, hablo para corregirlo.

-No es que lo ignore, simplemente no me gusta hablar de ello.—Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza.

-Aun así, me gustaría saber que opinas. Pero si no deseas hacerlo. Podemos comenzar a hablar sobre tu declaración.—En ese momento Hinata voltio a ver al pelinegro con unos ojos de impresión. Sinceramente ella no tenia ganas de recordar lo sucedido esa misma noche. Y saber que el chico esta interesado en oír su opinión sobre la guerra, le hiso reflexionar, lo importante que era ese tema. Así que decidió hablar.

-Tengo entendido, que no se ha podido expulsar a los invasores, así que el área en la que vivimos actualmente esta protegida por 2 murallas. La Tsuki gēto(Puerta de la luna), la cual protege el lado Oriente, y la Taiyō gēto(Puerta del sol) que protege el lado Occidente. También se que ningún invasor ha atravesado las murallas desde el incidente del puente Kanabi. Y que los soldados que protegen las murallas, son llamados Genshi, ya que tienen poderes especiales y son los mas capacitados para pelear contra los invasores.—Hinata.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?—Pregunto el Uchiha como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Si.—Dijo la chica que de nuevo, parecía agachar la mirada en todas sus respuestas.

-Ya veo. Sabe muy poco de la guerra señorita Hinata. Pero….no es de sorprenderse. Hay muchas cosas que los humanos no deben saber, al menos así piensa Akatsuki.—Cuando Hinata escucho la palabra Akatsuki, pareció llamarle mucho la atención.

-Disculpe señor detective, ¿Por qué me esta preguntando todo esto?—Dijo la chica peliazul, la cual se sintió un poco atrevida por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué….?—Dijo el chico viendo directamente a los ojos de Hinata. Se quedo mirándola algunos segundos, lo cual comenzaba a sonrojar a la peliazul.

-¿Que pasa?—Pregunto Hinata de manera nerviosa.

-Tiene unos ojos muy inusuales señorita Hinata.—En ese momento la chica bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

-¿Lo molestan? Lo siento, mi hermano siempre me decía que usara lentes de contacto cuando saliera en publico, olvide que no los traía puestos….—En ese momento la chica saco de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de estuche en el que guardaba sus lentes, pero antes de que los abriera, el chico tomo la mano de Hinata en señal de que se detuviera. La peliazul volvió a levantar la mirada para ver al pelinegro. Estaba más sonrojada de lo normal, más aun porque la mano del pelinegro seguía tomando la suya.

-Tus ojos están bien, Hinata.—Era la primera vez que el pelinegro llamaba a la chica por su nombre y con esa confianza, lo cual la impresiono aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Gracias.—Dijo la chica en una especie de shock mental. En ese momento el pelinegro retiro su mano, y la chica se quedo impresionada solo por unos segundos más.

-Hace poco mencionaste a los Genshi. Dijiste que son soldados con poderes especiales, y los más capaces para luchar contra los invasores. Pero, ¿tienes idea de su origen?—Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Mi hermano solía contármelo. Fue Hashirama Senju quien utilizo una nave tipo Akasuki para sobrevolar gran parte del continente Asiático y parte del Continente Americano. Por medio de la nave esparció un agente biológico especial, el cual provoco una mutación genética denominada Kekkei Genkai. Se que solo algunos humanos desarrollaron este tipo de mutación y obtuvieron sus poderes. Pero por otro lado, el agente biológico muto en un virus que causa distintas enfermedades, y es por eso que existe el día de control. Aunque es bueno que rápidamente se haya encontrado un medicamento que combata dicha enfermedad. Y de hecho, tengo la intención de convertirme en investigadora, para poder desarrollar una cura permanente —Dijo la chica agregándole un poco de entusiasmo a sus palabras. Pero después, pareció volver a desanimarse y agachar la mirada.—Aunque… en realidad, hay algo mas importante que tengo que hacer primero.—En ese momento, el pelinegro también pareció reflejar una expresión de tristeza.

-Te equivocas, esa no es toda la verdad.—Dijo el pelinegro quien ya había terminado de comer, y esta vez se dirigía directamente a la peliazul.

-¿De que habla señor detective?—Pregunto Hinata, pero esta vez el Uchiha hablo un poco molesto.

-Ya deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.—Respondió el pelinegro.

-Entiendo, Sa…Sa…Sasuke-Kun. ¿Esta bien que lo llame así?, supongo que seria mas correcto llamarlo Uchiha-kun aunque….—Hinata fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Me da igual. Solo, llámame por mi nombre.—Respondió Sasuke nuevamente en un tono perturbado y extraño. Hinata estaba muy confundida de porque había cambiado su actitud tan repentinamente.

-Si, Sasuke-Kun—Dijo Hinata de manera tímida.

-Eres una ingenua si crees que las cosas funcionan de esa manera. El ser humano no tiene la tecnología para desarrollar cambios genéticos a ese nivel. El recurso que utilizo Hashirama Senju para darle poderes a los humanos, solo funciona una vez. De ahí en delante, los Genshi nacen como uno. Sin que ellos lo sepan, nacen con esa capacidad especial que los hace valiosos para la guerra.—La revelación del chico sorprendió mucho a Hinata, tanto que ella misma no lograba entenderlo del todo.

-No puede ser, ¿Eso quiere decir que los Genshi nacen con sus poderes?—Pregunto Hinata.

-Esa es la idea.—Dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero, supongo que te refieres a que nacen como Genshi, porque sus padres también lo son. De hecho, así suena bastante lógico.—Dijo Hinata como si hubiera entendido.

-Lo es. Pero, esa no es la única forma. Una pareja normal puede tener hijos, y aun así existe la posibilidad de que ese niño, se convierta en un Genshi.—En ese momento, Hinata volvió impresionarse.

-¿Eso es posible? Pero, ¿eso no seria algo….?—Hinata fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-¿Inconveniente? Sin duda lo seria, ¿Pero porque crees que la gente no lo sabe?—Hinata comenzaba a entender de lo que el pelinegro estaba hablando.—Akatsuki ha ocultado toda esta información desde los inicios de la guerra. Los Genshi son valiosos para la guerra, así que ellos no pueden tener opción, si nacen con un Kekkei Genkai, tienen que pelear. Pero, para esto, Akatsuki tiene que tener una manera segura de saber quien es un Genshi y quien no. La única manera de saberlo es obteniendo exámenes sanguíneos de cada individuo que conforma la población, y ciertamente, los tienen.—Esta vez el chico parecía hablar en un tono diferente, se podía sentir un poco de molestia, tristeza y pesadez en su voz.

-¿Los tienen?...—En ese momento Hinata pareció descubrir algo.—No puede ser, es por eso que….—Hinata fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Si. El virus del que toda la población esta contaminada, no fue producto del agente biológico de Hashirama Senju. Si no una creación de Akatsuki que fue esparcida en secreto unos meses después y tener un pretexto de realizar constantes exámenes sanguinos a la población en general.—Hinata comenzaba incluso a asustarse por la información que Sasuke tenia.

-Pero, el virus, el virus es real. Si dejas de tomar e medicamente por mas de un mes, comienzan los síntomas de la enfermedad, además los exámenes de sangre, son para ver si el virus no ha sufrido alguna mutación.—Decía Hinata tratando de encontrar otra explicación.

-Humph. Ese virus esta perfectamente controlado por Akastuki. Esta diseñado para no representar un problema y solo asegurarse de que cada persona acuda a la estación medica de su respectivo complejo, y reciba el examen sanguíneo y la aplicación de su medicamento.—En ese momento, Hinata parecía pensar muchas cosas, y Sasuke estaba consiente de ello.

-¿Como es que?, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Sasuke-Kun?.—Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-En verdad eres alguien fácil de engañar. No soy un detective Hinata. Yo soy un Genshi.—Era increíble la manera tan fría en la que revelo quien era. Lo único que no quería Hinata, es que Sasuke finalmente dijera, lo que ella había deducido en todo ese tiempo.


	6. Cap 6:Una noche fría y cálida

**Una noche fría y cálida**

-Pero, el virus, el virus es real. Si dejas de tomar el medicamente por mas de un mes, comienzan los síntomas de la enfermedad, además los exámenes de sangre, son para ver si el virus no ha sufrido alguna mutación.—Decía Hinata tratando de encontrar otra explicación.

-Humph. Ese virus esta perfectamente controlado por Akastuki. Esta diseñado para no representar un problema y solo asegurarse de que cada persona acuda a la estación medica de su respectivo complejo, y reciba el examen sanguíneo y la aplicación de su medicamento.—En ese momento, Hinata parecía pensar muchas cosas, y Sasuke estaba consciente de ello.

-¿Como es que?, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto Sasuke-Kun?.—Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-En verdad eres alguien fácil de engañar. No soy un detective Hinata. Yo soy un… Genshi.—Era increíble la manera tan fría en la que revelo quien era. Lo único que no quería Hinata, es que Sasuke finalmente dijera, lo que ella había deducido en todo ese tiempo.—¿Un Genshi?—Pensaba Hinata en silencio, mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke y este tomaba una tasa de te que le habían servido hace unos minutos.—Ahora que lo pienso, luce muy joven para ser detective, y, y no había manera de que esquivara 3 balas a quemarropa.—Después Hinata decidió hablar.—¿Y los policías?, ¿habías dicho que tu los llamaste?—Comento Hinata, en un intento de encontrarle mas sentido a las cosas.

-¿Eso?, humph. Cuando venia caminando solo unas calles antes de la tienda, había varias patrullas estacionadas afuera de un restaurante de comida rápida, y solo unos metros antes de que llegara, 2 tipos que no parecían buenas personas, estaban esperando algo. De una manera nada discreta, me quite el reloj de oro que llevaba y lo puse en el bolsillo de mi saco. Los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron después, solo fueron consecuencias fáciles de deducir. La policía que estaba cerca, escucho los disparos, fingí que hablaba por teléfono y unos segundos después que salimos de la tienda, llegaron justo a tiempo.—Hinata estaba impresionada con lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Los ladrones, la policía, todo lo había planeado él, sin siquiera relacionarse directamente con los hechos, solo fue un plan que había pensado en el momento. Era una persona inteligente sin duda, y le daba miedo pensar, la razón por la que alguien como él, estaba tras ella.

-¿No puede ser?, entonces….¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué harías algo así?—Pregunto Hinata con la voz un poco agitada.

-¿Jamás te preguntaste?…la razón por la que tu hermano te enviaba las medicinas, la razón por la que te pedía que usaras lentes de contacto cuando salieras en publico, la razón por la que te envió a vivir a Corea del Sur y que llevaras una vida discreta.—En ese momento Sasuke volvió a tomar un sorbo de su te, mientras Hinata no podía creer como es que el pelinegro sabia todo eso.

-Eso…eso es…eso es porque mi hermano es un investigador que trabaja en Akatsuki. El, el me dijo que estaba bien así, ya que era un beneficio que tenia por ser familiar de él. Y lo de los lentes, es porque mis ojos y los de el no son muy comunes, y sufren cierto daño si los expongo demasiado tiempo sin protección.—Dijo Hinata tratando de dar una explicación.

-Ya veo, así que eso fue lo que él le dijo.—Pensó Sasuke, después retomo la conversación con Hinata.

-Ahórrate tus palabras, en verdad espero que no pienses que alguien como yo, esta aquí por el asunto de las medicinas. Estoy aquí…por la razón, que has querido ignorar todo este tiempo.—Esta vez Sasuke se acerco mas a Hinata.—Dicen que las mujeres bonitas no son muy inteligentes, bueno, no es como si me importaran esas cosas, pero me gustaría pensar que no es así realmente, después de todo… tu serás un soldado que defenderá a la humanidad.—Las ultimas palabras del pelinegro dejaron casi helada a Hinata. Sasuke se volvió a alejar, tomo el ultimo sorbo que quedaba de su te, y volvió a hablar, mientras Hinata estaba sin palabras.—Eres un tonta, lo único que tenias que hacer era quedarte donde estabas, tu hermano tenia un buen plan y te mantenía protegida… pero cuando llegaste a Tokyo, todo eso termino.—Este ultimo comentario, lo dijo Sasuke en un tono molesto.—Akatsuki sabe que estas aquí, y me han enviado por ti, lo demás es historia, tu eres un Genshi Hinata, naciste para ser un soldado y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que eso… sea así.—De pronto Hinata comenzó a hablar con un tono de desesperación mientras derramaba una gran cantidad de lagrimas. Lo cual sorprendió bastante al Uchiha.

-¿Y que se supone que pasaría después?, llevo 2 años sin ver a mi hermano. Antes solía ir a visitarme, pero no se que paso, simplemente dejo de venir, solo llegaban los medicamentos con cartas que se iban haciendo mas frías, en las que solo me decía que todo estaba bien, y que siguiera así. Vine a buscarlo, el es mi único familiar ¿sabes lo que se siente no poder saber que le paso a tu hermano?, tenia que asegurarme de que todo en verdad estaba bien, yo no, yo no…yo no pensé que el estuviera ocultando esto. Pero no…no quiero ir a la guerra, yo no soy un soldado. No he peleado una sola batalla en mi vida, mi hermano era quien me defendía cuando los niños se burlaban de mis ojos, si voy a la guerra….no volveré a verlo.—Rápidamente Hinata se levanto de su asiento y salió corriendo. En el frio rostro de Sasuke, resaltaba una expresión un tanto sorprendida, mientras veía a la peliazul como corría y seguía derramando lágrimas. En ese momento el cocinero se acerco a Sasuke.

-¡Vaya!, ¿que sucedió con la adorable jovencita que lo acompañaba?, ni siquiera probó el Ramen.—Dijo el cocinero un poco decepcionado de que tal vez a la peli azul no le haya gustado.

-Discúlpela, tiende a ser un poco grosera. Gracias por la comida.—Respondió el pelinegro mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Ella y usted se veían muy cómodos mientras hablaban. En verdad espero que no hayan discutido en un día como este.—Comento el Cocinero mientras tomaba el dinero.

-No se preocupe, digamos que ella tiene suerte de que sea alguien muy paciente.—Comento el Uchiha mientras se alejaba del restaurante a un paso muy tranquilo.

En la calles de la ciudad, se podía ver a una joven peliazul que corría sin tener rumbo alguno. Solo intentaba internarse en las calles mas complicdas y en una ruta que ni siquiera ella podría memorizar, mientras buscaba algún lugar en el que pudiera esconderse y descansar de largo camino que había recorrido lejos de ese restaurante sobretodo de ese chico. Finalmente, Hinata pareció encontrar un callejón en el que podría esconderse.

-Ha,ha,ha,ha.—Suspiraba Hinata de una manera consistente y cansada.—Creo que he corrido lo suficiente para haberlo perdido, aunque jamás vi que me persiguiera.—Hinata comenzó a recordar el rostro del pelinegro y la conversación que había tenido con el, sobre todo los momentos en los que pareció comportarse dulce con ella.—Seguramente solo lo hiso para ganarse mi confianza…o tal vez…el…el me dio una oportunidad para poder escapar.—Dijo Hinata recordando el rostro de Sasuke justo antes de escapar.

-Te gustaría que fuera así ¿no?—Dijo una voz fría a espaldas de Hinata. Lo cual le hiso sentir un vació en el corazón. Había puesto demasiada atención en cada una de sus palabras para gravarse su voz, definitivamente era la voz de Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata salió corriendo sin voltear a ver detrás de ella, se sintió aliviada de que nadie la detuviera, pero eso solo le hiso pensar que tal vez estaban jugando con ella, lo que daba una idea de que no podría escapar, sin embargo, ella no podía pensar en eso, tenia que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por escapar si quería volver a ver a su hermano. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había llegado a la bahía de Tokyo, cerca del puente del Arcoiris, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de su marcha para poder escapar de la mejor y mas loca manera que se le pudo haber ocurrido en el momento, ella escaparía nadando, era buena en eso. En la escuela era la mejor en el equipo de natación, y había ganado varias medallas y premios en los concursos nacionales e internacionales de natación en los que participaba su escuela, sin duda seria la mejor manera de escapar para ella. Constantemente volteaba ver si el pelinegro no la estaba persiguiendo, pero de nuevo, no estaba tras de ella, ni siquiera una vez pudo sentir una insinuación de su presencia. Finalmente había llegado al puente, trato de colocarse en el lugar de menos altura para correr menos riesgos en la caída. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan decidida. La desesperación que tenía hace unos momentos había desaparecido, después de todo, literalmente, no se sentía perseguida, e incluso volvió a pensar que había perdido al pelinegro. Y justo en ese momento, escucho su seria y fría voz.

-Adelante, salta, definitivamente no mojare este traje para ir por ti.—Dijo Sasuke, quien estaba al lado de Hinata, con las manos en su bolsillos, mientras salía una gran cantidad de vapor de su boca con cada palabra que había dicho,e inusual-mente también salia una gran cantidad de vapor de su cuerpo. Esa noche hacia mucho frío, ya que seguían en invierno, incluso en las orillas de la bahía se veía el agua ligeramente congelada.

-¿Cómo?, ¿como es que haces eso?—Dijo Hinata, quien también sacaba vapor de su boca, aunque no tanto como el Uchiha.

-Recuerda que no estas siendo perseguida por cualquier persona.—Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras admiraba el puente, y sus luces de colores. Tenía una mirada pacífica en ese momento, por un instante, Hinata se sintió segura de seguir hablando con el.

-Si no salto, me….¿me dejaras ir?, Sasuke-Kun.—Pregunto Hinata mientras se retorcía de solo pensar que entraría a esas aguas.

-Eso no pasara Hinata, si en verdad quieres escapar, tendrás que saltar.—Dijo nuevamente de una manera fría el pelinegro. Hinata se volvía a sentir vulnerable, si en verdad estaba tras de ella, ¿por que le daba la opción de saltar para poder huir?, no lo podía saber, descifrar la mente del joven Uchiha Sasuke parecía ser algo imposible. Ya que si era cierto, se trataba de un soldado genéticamente superior y psicológicamente entrenado. Hinata voltio a ver el lago, ya había decidido saltar, estaba muy cansada para seguir corriendo al ritmo que lo había hecho y de nuevo, seguramente seria el mismo resultado, se acerco mas al borde del puente, después voltio a ver a Sasuke por ultima vez antes de saltar. Estaba viendo la luna en ese momento, parecía la persona mas tranquila del mundo. E irónicamente, Hinata sintió la necesidad de preguntarle ¿en que estaba pensando?, pero, a que la llevaría eso de todos modos, volvió a ver el lago, y finalmente salto al agua. Una vez que entro, no pudo evitar sentir el intenso frio.

-Ahh, fría, fría, fría, esta muy fría.—Dijo Hinata gritándolo para poder aliviarse, después comenzó a nadar. Lo hacia muy bien, definitivamente estaba avanzando muy rápido, pero el agua, estaba demasiado fría, lo suficiente para ser peligroso nadar en ella. Rápidamente el rostro banco de Hinata comenzó a tornarse pálido al igual que sus labios, sentía como todo su cuerpo se adormecía un poco, y perdía sensibilidad en su nariz y dedos.—Ya casi, ya casi llego al puerto.—Se decía Hinata así misma para dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse sin fuerzas, sus movimientos se tornaban torpes y los escalofríos que había sentido desde que entro al agua se hacían mas consistentes. Su respiración era muy rápida, lo suficiente para verse obligada a detenerse. En ese momento, pudo ver al pelinegro en el puerto. Y lo que vio después, no se lo esperaba. Uchiha Sasuke entro al agua, y literalmente comenzó a caminar sobre ella, solo unos 34 metros eran los que le faltaban a Hinata para llegar al otro lado y fueron los que Sasuke recorrió rápidamente.—

-Te dije que no mojaría este traje por ti.—Dijo Sasuke, antes de que Hinata perdiera el conocimiento. Unos minutos después, la peli azul había despertado. Estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser una Fogata, se levanto cuidadosamente, aun sentía sus extremidades ligeramente entumidas, y su ropa aun estaba un poco mojada. Cuando alzo mas la vista pudo ver al pelinegro, la estaba mirando fijamente con su rostro frio y su mirada indiferente. Hinata había sido salvada por el, y ver su rostro nuevamente solo le hiso pensar que no podría escapar de él, pero de nuevo, no podía seguir pensando eso. Hinata se levanto y esta vez ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Sasuke, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, sintió como alguien la tomo de la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el lado puesto, todo sucedió en un parpadeo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un fondo negro y sintió un calor abrazador que envolvía todo su cuerpo, comenzó a distinguir la sensación de una manos que rodeaban su pelo mojado, y otra que mantenían su espalda apretada contra lo que definitivamente, era el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Aun estas muy mojada, no podrás mantenerte de pie durante mucho tiempo si no te calientas primero.—Dijo la voz de Sasuke. Hinata quería responderle, pero por un momento se sintió un poco adormecida de sentir ese cálido abrazo, ya que estaba mojada y muy fría.

-No puedo, no puedo ir contigo, no puedo ir a la guerra, no puedo morir sin antes ver a mi hermano.—Decía Hinata con una voz tímida y ligeramente temblorosa.

-Escucha… seré sincero contigo. La guerra es muy cruel, no importa si eres un Genshi o un humano, tu vida se vuelve muy frágil en el primer segundo de la batalla…pero…aunque no sepamos mucho de nosotros, eres alguien valiosa para mí. No dejare que mueras Hinata, te protegeré con mi vida. Soy muy bueno en lo que hago, y haré lo mejor para mantenerte con vida. Te lo prometo, solo... ven conmigo.—Las palabras de Sasuke relajaron a Hinata lo suficiente para que comenzara a dormirse, pero antes de hacerlo, solo se pudo escuchar un ligero susurro de su boca.

-Esta bien, Sasuke-Kun.—Hinata


	7. Cap 7: Roku Shidō

**Roku Shidō**

En la fría noche del cielo de Japón, un joven se movía de una manera muy hábil y rápida a través de los edificios y departamentos de la ciudad de Tokyo. Parecía llevar a alguien en su espalda. Se trataba de Hinata, que seguía durmiendo en la espalda del pelinegro mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Sasuke, y el pelinegro sujetaba las manos de la peliazul para que no terminara cayendo al suelo. Mientras seguían moviéndose, una fuerte ventisca de aire frio golpeo contra los 2, provocando que Hinata despertara. En cuanto la peliazul despertó y abrió sus ojos color perla, identifico inmediatamente a Sasuke, lo cual la tranquilizo un poco, pero en cuanto vio como el Uchiha se movia a través de las alturas, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de nervios.

-¡Sa…Sasuke-Kun!—Dijo Hinata mientras se tambaleo un poco en la espalda del Uchiha.

-Tranquila, te tengo bien sujetada.—Dijo tranquilamente Sasuke. Hinata se relajo mas y decidió ignorar el hecho de que estaba volando prácticamente.

-¿A donde vamos Sasuke-Kun?—Pregunto Hinata mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas en la cálida espalda del pelingero, ya que continuaba un poco mojada y seguía sintiendo un gran frio, y la sensación aumentaba entre mas alto estuviera.

-¿No es obvio? Nos dirigimos al complejo Konohagakure, tu nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.—Dijo Sasuke de una manera fría, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo los ligeros temblores de las manos de Hinata, lo cual le preocupo un poco.—Y a todo esto, ¿como te sientes?—

-Aun tengo un poco de frío.—Respondió Hinata sin darle tanta importancia.

-No me mientas. Tus manos están temblando demasiado. No estas recibiendo suficiente calor de mi cuerpo ya que tu ropa sigue mojada de agua helada. Normalmente, debería quitarte toda la ropa, tu cuerpo desnudo aumentaría la transferencia de calor y te recuperarías mas rápido.—En ese momento Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse, e inusualmente a pesar de su condición, logro sonrojarse demasiado.

-Espera Sa…Sasuke-Kun, yo…en realidad…no creo que…no siento que….—Hinata no podía organizar sus ideas, pero Sasuke tomo control de la situación rápidamente.

-No me malinterpretes. Créeme que no tengo la intención de llevar a una chica desnuda en mi espalda, eso lo debimos hacer antes de movernos, pero tu te quedaste dormida. Además, dije la palabra, "normalmente", y yo no lo soy.—En ese momento, Hinata sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke aun mas cálido que antes.

-Sasuke-Kun, tu…tu cuerpo se siente mas caliente.—Dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Los Genshi hacemos uso de una energía llamada chakra, al saber manipularla y hacerla fluir a través de nuestro cuerpo, aumenta nuestra velocidad, fuerza y resistencia, y por lo tanto, también nuestra temperatura corporal. Lo que cabo de hacer, es aumentar el flujo de mi chakra. Un humano normal no podría moverse de esta manera a través de los edificios, y menos cargando a alguien en su espalda.—Este ultimo comentario hiso sentir a Hinata un poco incómoda.

-¿Sa…Sa…Sasuke-Kun?—Pregunto Hinata en un tono mas tímido de lo normal.

-¿Que quieres Hinata?—Respondió Sasuke en el tono frio con el que siempre solía hablar.

-Yo…tu piensas…lo que dijiste… ¿acaso estoy pesada?—Hinata.

-Humph. Para un Genshi, tu peso no es un problema.—Respondió Sasuke de una manera indiferente. Hinata solo respondió de una manera un poco desanimada.

-Comprendo.—Dijo Hinata, apoyándose de una manera desanimada en la espalda de Sasuke, sin embargo al hacerlo se sintió un poco incómoda. Hinata era una chica voluptuosa, y no estaba acostumbrada a apoyar su pecho sobre la espalda de alguien mas, por lo que se movía constantemente y se levantaba tratando de no pegarse tanto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te mueves tanto?—Pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo lo siento, es solo que yo…este yo…no…no me acomodo.—Dijo Hinata evidentemente nerviosa.

-Este no es un viaje de confort Hinata. Deja de moverte, ya casi llegamos.—Sasuke. Hinata no quería tener problemas con Sasuke, así que finalmente tomo la decisión de despegarse un poco de su espalda, con tal de que sus pechos no estuvieran apretados contra la espalda del pelinegro. Sin embargo al hacer esto, no recibía el calor suficiente y comenzaba a tener frío.

-Estas temblando de nuevo. Te dije que estuvieras quieta.—Sasuke jalo los brazos de Hinata, los cuales rodeaban su cuello, apretando de nuevo el pecho de Hinata contra su espalda.

-¡Sa…Sa…Sasuke-Kun!—Dijo Hinata repentinamente, ya que la incomodidad que sintió al principio se vio mucho mas aumentada por la acción de Sasuke.

-Aunque es mas difícil que un Gensi logre enfermarse, no se esta exento de hacerlo, y menos tú que no has estimulado el chakra y recibido el entrenamiento adecuado. Por lo que te enfermaras y el entrenamiento será más pesado. Si tu no te cuidas, yo lo hare, que te quede claro Hyūga Hinata.—Esta vez Sasuke apretó aun mas el cuerpo de Hinata contra el de el, y la mantuvo así para que no volviera a intentar separarse de él. Hinata entendió la situación, y dejo atrás sus preocupaciones absurdas, y apoyo su cabeza contra la de Sasuke.

-Entiendo Sasuke-Kun.—Respondió Hinata. Se formo un silencio por algunos minutos, y después Hinata volvió a hablar. Sin embargo esta vez lo hiso en un tono feliz.—¿Sabes Sasuke Kun?, creo que después de todo, han aumentado las posibilidades de que encuentre a mi hermano. Si mi hermano es un investigador de Akatsuki, y yo me convierto en un Genshi, tal vez pueda encontrar la forma de verló, despues de todo perteneceríamos a la misma organización, ¿no es así?—Sasuke tenia un rostro extraño en ese momento, parecía algo triste, incómodo y con ganas de decir algo, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Para mantenerte fuera de los ojos de Akatsuki, y protegerte de esa manera durante tanto tiempo, tu hermano debe tener un puesto muy importante en la Unidad de Investigación de Akatsuki. Lo mismo va para ti Hinata. No se les permite a los Genshi involucrarse con la unidad de investigación, pero si tienes un puesto importante, aumentan las posibilidades de que lo puedas hacer. Si quieres ver a tu hermano, es mejor que te esfuerzos en ser un gran soldado.—Respondió Sasuke y justo en ese momento, ambos ya habían llegado al complejo Konoha.

-Ahora que lo mencionaste, ¿crees que mi hermano corra peligro?, es decir, ¿crees que lo descubrieron por ayudarme o algo por el estilo?—Decía Hinata en un tono angustiado.

-No lo creo, pero seguramente esta bajo sospecha, y no puede hacer algo en estos momentos, ya que empeoraría la situación para ti y para el. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos, es concentrarte en tu vida como Genshi.—Respondió Sasuke de una manera fría para que Hinata dejara de hacer preguntas relacionadas al tema. Una vez que estaban en el complejo, Sasuke camino con Hinata en su espalda y se acerco a un gran portón de acero custodiado por 2 guardias.

-¿Es usted señor?—Pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Por supuesto que es el Izumo, ¿no viste acaso como se fue?—Respondió el compañero que custodiaba la puerta con él.

-Si Kotetsu, lo se, pero no recuerdo que llevara una mujer en su espalda.—Izumo.

-Es cierto. Disculpe Teniente, ¿Quién es esa joven que lleva en su espalda?—Pregunto Kotetsu mirando fijamente a la peli azul.

-Su nombre es Hinata, es una Genshi recluta. Ha tenido una noche pesada, así que es mejor que me dejen entrar cuanto antes.—Dijo Sasuke con su ya característico tono frio que seducía a las mujeres y asustaba a lo hombres.

-Si, si señor, disculpe.—Kotetsu.

-Lo dejaremos pasar cuanto antes.—Izumo.

Ambos guardias se apresuraron en abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a ambos chicos.

-¿Sa…Sasuke-Kun?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Pregunto Hinata, ya que Izumo y Kotetsu parecían ser mas grandes en edad.

-Tengo 15.—Sasuke.

-¿A los 15 años, tu ya eres un Teniente?—Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-Es una molestia, pero si.—Respondió el pelinegro mientras avanzaba por el complejo. Y después entraba a un elevador en el que ambos chicos estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto. Finalmente el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas para revelar una zona que parecía aun más grande que la planta baja.

-Esto…esto es….increíble.—Dijo Hinata asombrada mientras admiraba todo el lugar.

-Este es el piso 34, Roku shidō(La sexta enseñanza). Aquí es donde preparan, entrenan y conviven todos los Genshi en el complejo Konoha. Aquí es donde vivirás, Hinata.—Comento Sasuke, quien volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Sin embargo, la peli azul seguía viendo el lugar con mucha curiosidad. Hinata estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta a donde la estaba llevando Sasuke.

-Este lugar no parece tan malo Sasuke-Kun…. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?—Pregunto Hinata de una manera repentina, mientras Sasuke habría la puerta.

-Este es mi cuarto.—Respondió el pelinegro de una manera indiferente. Todo había sido tan rápido que a Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Tu…tu…tu cuarto?—Preguntaba Hinata con una voz tímida. Sasuke solo se agacho para que Hinata bajara de su espalda, después comenzó a quitarse su traje.—¿Qué…que…que haces Sasuke Kun?—Volvió a preguntar Hinata, que esta vez parecía un poco sonrojada.

-Mi traje esta húmedo, tengo que quitármelo ahora y ponerlo a secar, o comenzara a arruinarse.—Contesto Sasuke mienras continuaba quitándose la ropa.

-Pero Sa…Sasuke-Kun…yo—Hinata.

-Tu también deberías quitarte la ropa.—Comento Sasuke, lo cual hiso que Hinata se sorprendiera. Dado a todas las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Hinata en ese momento, no pudo entender la otra idea que quería expresar el pelinegro.

-Pero… Sa…Sa…Sasuke-Kun, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—Decía Hinata, quien tenia miedo de darse la vuelta y ver a Sasuke desnudo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué, dices? Tu ropa aun esta un poco mojada, si no te la quitas ahora, todas las molestias por las que pase esta noche, habrán sido por nada.—Comento el Uchiha sin entender el raro comportamiento de Hinata. Finalmente la peliazul se relajo.

-Entiendo, tienes razón Sasuke-Kun, gracias por….—Hinata estaba tan aliviada de que había entendido todo mal, que olvido la razón por la que le estaba dando la espalda a Sasuke. Cuando volteo, pudo ver el torso desnudo del pelinegro. Siendo un Genshi, Hinata ya se había imaginado que Sasuke seguramente estaba en buena condición, sin embargo hay una gran diferencia en imaginarlo y verlo. Rápidamente Hinata volvió a voltearse.

-Bien, si ya entendiste, ¿por que sigues ahí parada? A tu derecha esta el baño y la ducha, quítate la ropa y date un baño con agua tibia. Adentro esta tu uniforme. No te demores tanto, yo también quiero ducharme antes de dormir.—Comento el Uchiha mientras acomodaba su traje en un perchero.

-Si…si, lo siento Sasuke-Kun, no…no tardare.—Rápidamente Hinata se metió al baño y comenzó a Ducharse. El lugar estaba muy ordenado y limpio, había varias toallas secas bien acomodadas, al igual que los demás artículos de baño. Hinata hiso su mejor esfuerzo para no tardarse demasiado. Tomo el uniforme y se lo puso. Era de una sola pieza, cómodo y de su talla, parecía estar hacho para poder dormir con él, ya que era térmico. Finalmente Hinata salió del baño, y Sasuke se acerco a ella.

-Ahora deberías dormir.—Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de entrar a la ducha. Sin embargo, a Hinata le parecía un comentario que le dejaba una gran cantidad de dudas.—¿Dormir?, ¿dormir donde?, ¿con él?, ¿en su cama? Hinata no podía concretar una idea, pero era muy tímida, así que la decisión que tomo fue evidente. Se acostó en la bolsa de dormir que estaba al lado de la cama de Sasuke. Cuando el Uchiha salió de la ducha mientras secaba su pelo negro con una toalla, no dudo en llamarle la atención a la peliazul.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Hinata? Crees que te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo.—Sasuke.

-Yo…este…yo…yo no quiero ser una….—Hinata.

-¿Molestia? Humph, ya lo eres Hinata. Que duermas en mi cama, será la menor de todas. Pero mi consuelo será verte sufrir mienras trabajas duro el día de mañana, así que es mejor que duermas bien. Además, estas mojando la bolsa con tu pelo.—Sasuke tomo a Hinata, la levanto de la bolsa de dormir, y la lanzo a la cama. Sasuke, saco algunas cobijas de un closet y las extendió rápidamente sobre Hinata.—Ahora duérmete.—Hinata estaba sorprendida por todo lo que Sasuke era. Parecía una persona fría y dura, pero en realidad era alguien con mucha educación y bondad.

-Eh…si. Gracias, Sasuke-Kun.—Respondió Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, después cerro sus ojos. Sasuke se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, parecia que estaba pensando algo.

-Definitivamente no la dejare morir Neji, te lo prometo.—Sasuke apagolas luces que estaban al lado de la cama, después se acostó en la bolsa de dormir.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-Kun.—Dijo Hinata.

-Si.—Respondió Sasuke, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Hinata sonriera.


	8. Cap 8: Palabras duras

**Palabras duras**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se encontraba caminando por un pasillo extenso, pero no estaba solo, al lado suyo caminaba un rubio de ojos azules, parecía tener la misma edad que Sasuke, y aunque llevaban el mismo uniforme, el rubio tenía una insignia de capitán. Y era un poco mas bajo que el pelinegro.

-Así que si pudiste dar con ella Sasuke. Intenté quedarme despierto para esperarlos pero no pude evitar dormirme, jeje.—Comento el rubio mientras se frotaba la mano en la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

-Y aun así te levantaste tarde el día de hoy. Nunca cambiarás, ni aunque te vuelvas Hokage.—Sasuke.

-Jejeje, supongo que entre mas alto es el rango menos tiempo tienes para dormir, así que lo aprovecho mientras puedo.—Dijo el rubio que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Haz lo que quieras. Mientras yo no sea el capitán….—Sasuke.

-Entonces Sasuke, ¿no tuviste problemas?—Naruto.

-Cuando tratas de ser bueno con alguien, lo que sobran son lo problemas, pero…ella esta consciente de todo, sabe lo que hace aquí, y la razón por la que vino. Así de simple, lo demás no es necesario que te lo diga.—Contestó Sasuke, quien caminaba tranquilo y con una expresión fría, a la que al parecer, el rubio ya estaba mas que acostumbrado.

-Ya veo, entonces….—En ese momento el rubio guardo silencio, ya que había una gran cantidad de chicas afuera, al igual que hombres. De entre todas ellas destacaban una rubia y una peli rosa.

-¡Miren!, ahí esta Sasuke-Kun.—Dijo la rubia mientras señalaba con su dedo al pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios?—Dijo el pelinegro, cuando en ese momento varias de las chicas comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿verdad que no es cierto que has dormido con una chica?—Pregunto la pelirosa con desesperación, mientras las chicas parecían hacer la mismas preguntas, solo que con unos gritos al unísono y otras palabras.

-Parece que te vieron Sasuke, jajajaja.—Dijo Naruto burlándose, mientras Sasuke trataba de calmar la situación.

-¡Oigan!, ¡están muy cerca! ¡Ya dejen de gritar! Oye Sakura, ¿Qué significa todo esto?—Decía Sasuke mientras el rubio y el pelinegro retrocedían por la gran cantidad de gente que los estaba empujando en el pasillo.

-Es que se esparció el rumor de que anoche dormiste con una chica, y algunos de los chicos confirmaron que te escucharon hablar anoche con alguien, y que le pedias que se quitara la ropa y que durmiera en tu cama. Y la voz coincidía con la de una chica.—Contestó Sakura con un tono preocupado, ya que al parecer ella estaba muy interesada en saber la verdad.

-Esa chica, sabia que sus gritos que se oirían en los demás cuartos. Esto me pasa por ser suave con ella.—Pensó el Uchiha. Quien rápidamente voltio a ver a Naruto con una mirada asesina.

-Oye idiota, me serviría un poco tu rango en este momento. Recuerda que aun tenemos cosas que hacer.—Sasuke.

-Je, lo se Sasuke. Bien, bien. ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es este ante un capitán de equipo?—Comento Naruto con una voz mas seria mientras se ponía adelante de Sasuke.

-Quítate de en medio Naruto, queremos hablar con Sasuke.—Ino.

-Lo siento Ino, pero el y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y ustedes también. Esa es una orden.—Naruto.

-Ja, ¿tu dándome ordenes a mi Naruto?, si mal no recuerdo, no tienes el rango suficiente para darle ordenes a un miembro de otro equipo….—Ino fue bajando su tono de voz cuando se percato de la insignia que llevaba en el uniforme.—…Eso es….—Dijo Ino confundida.

-He sido ascendido a rango de capitán Ino. Es normal que no lo supieras ya que fue apenas anoche cuando recibí el ascenso. Jeje.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Eso es cierto Sakura?—Ino.

-Yo tampoco termino de creerlo.—Respondió Sakura mostrando un rostro irrelevante.

-Bueno, aun no han celebrado mi ascenso, así que todavía tienen tiempo de comprarme algo. Pero me gustaría mas un cupón de Ichiraku Ramen, o podrías invitarme a cenar Sakura.—Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras el y Sasuke se alejaban de las 2 chicas. El grupo que antes estaba amontonado iba retrocediendo. Algunos se metían de nuevo a los cuartos para no recibir una sanción, otros se quedaban en los extremos del pasillo y saludaban a Naruto.

-Ni lo sueñe…capitán.—Dijo Sakura con un rostro molesto, al verse obligada a decirle capitán a Naruto.

-Oye Sasuke. No me gusta ser el malo de la historia. ¿Por qué simplemente no les dijiste que no?, con esa cara seria que tienes y el tono frío con el que sueles hablar, cualquier cosa que digas suena verdadera.—Naruto.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo que darle explicaciones a un grupo de molestas chicas? Sea o no verdad, no tienen porque meterse en mis asuntos.—Respondió Sasuke con un tono aun mas frio de lo normal.

-Jajaja, entiendo, eso suena a ti.—Respondió el rubio. En ese momento ambos estaban apunto de llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Hinata. Cuando ambos abrieron la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata que seguía dormida.

-¿Esta chica sigue dormida?—Sasuke.

-Jajajaja, tu no sabes lo difícil que es. Ah, en verdad la comprendo. Yo debo de verme así de tranquilo y bello cuando duermo.—Naruto.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu pereza. Ella solía trabajar de noche, debe estar acostumbrada a dormir de día. Pero si quiere sobrevivir, va a tener que adaptarse rápido.—Sasuke se fue acercando a Hinata, mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta.

-Creo que todavía hay algunas de tus fans esperando allí afuera.—Naruto.

-Hinata, ya va siendo hora de que despiertes.—Dijo Sasuke tocando el hombro de la chica para que despertara. Lo primero que vio la peliazul, fue el rostro del Uchiha sentado al lado suyo.

-Sa…Sasuke-Kun, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿me quede dormida tan tarde?—Respondió Hinata con un tono preocupado.

-Si. Es tu primer día, pero a partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a levantarte temprano, y a esforzarte en tu entrenamiento.—Comento Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Si, entiendo Sasuke-Kun.—Respondió Hinata decidida.

-Deberias darte un baño primero, antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento.—Sasuke.

-Eh….si…lo siento.—Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada pensando si tal vez se veía sucia o algo por el estilo. Rápidamente se levanto, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar fijarse en el inusual rubio que estaba parado en la puerta. Naruto la estaba viendo fijamente. Con sus ojos azules y su rostro tan expresivo, el rubio le sonrio y se acerco para saludarla.

-Hola, tu debes ser Hinata.—Dijo Naruto dándole la mano a Hinata.

-Eh…si. Yo…yo soy Hinata.—Respondió la peliazul, de nuevo con una ligero sonrojo.—¿Me pregunto cuantos chicos guapos vendrán a verme recién levantada?—Pensaba Hinata lamentándose.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.—Naruto.

-Entiendo. Naruto-Kun.—Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo Naruto. Ya se ha levantado tarde, y en algún momento tendrá que saber quien eres.—Sasuke.

-Jejeje, en cuanto a eso….—Pero Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto.

-Espera. Hinata, creí haberte dicho que tomaras una ducha.—Comento Sasuke al ver que la peliazul seguía observando su platica.

-Oh…tienes razón…lo…lo siento Sasuke-Kun. No demorare mucho.—Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una serie de reverencias a ambos chicos. Rápidamente entro al baño y cerro la puerta.

-Je, creo que eres un poco malo con ella Sasuke.—Naruto.

-Tendrá muchos problemas aquí, con ese tipo de personalidad que tiene. Al menos tiene que saber cuando y como tiene que hacer las cosas. Pero tú ya te encargaras de eso. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?—Sasuke.

-Je, es exactamente relacionado a eso. Se que de alguna manera hicimos un trato. Si tu ibas por ella, yo la entrenaría. Pero ahora que soy capitán, mi itinerario especialmente el día de hoy, es muy apretado. Jejeje.—Naruto se sobaba la nuca en señal de vergüenza, mientras se reía de igual manera.

-¿Qué?—Sasuke.

-Lo siento amigo.—Naruto.

-No lo creo Naruto. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas con esa chica. Y yo no tengo tiempo para entrenar a una novata como ella.—Sasuke.

-Te entiendo. Definitivamente no te gusta usar tu tiempo en otra cosa que no sea entrenar, pero tú sabes lo malo que soy para entender las cosas. No podría explicarle ni siquiera la mitad de las cuestiones básicas de combate. Y el manejo del chakra, sigue siendo un total misterio para mí. Yo no soy el tipo de guerrero que puede enseñar a alguien como serlo, pero tu si. Además, no solo se trata de eso….—Naruto.

-¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto Sasuke al ver que el tono de Naruto había cambiado.

-No se porque, pero lo altos mandos me encargaron que entrenáramos a Hinata de la mejor manera posible. Quieren que explotemos su Kekkei Genkai, y que en 2 semanas esté lista para una misión de rango A.—Naruto.

-¿Qué?—Respondió Sasuke con un rostro preocupado, molesto y confundido, algo que no era muy común en él.

-Lo se. La abuela Tsunade tenía un rostro igual cuando me lo dijo. Ni siquiera sabe porque Akatsuki se muestra tan insistente en esto. Lo importante es que Hinata este lo mejor preparada posible. El hecho de que su primera misión sea de rango A, es algo preocupante. Tú también posees un Dōjutsu, y tu habilidad para comportarte en la batalla al igual que tu personalidad, le van a hacer de mucha ayuda en el entrenamiento. Tienes que ser tu el que la entrene Sasuke.—Comento Naruto sin quitar su rostro serio.

-Lo se.—Sasuke.

-Si cumplimos con la misión, y Hinata se desempeña bien en ella. Podre solicitar que la transfieran al equipo de reconocimiento. Ahí estará mas segura que en nuestro equipo de ataque. Después de todo, las habilidades del Byakugan son mas funcionales ahí—Naruto.

-Con Kurenai ¿eh?—Sasuke.

-Si.—En ese momento Hinata salió del baño, ya se encontraba cambiada con otro uniforme que Sasuke le había preparado para el entrenamiento.

-Ya estoy lista Sasuke-Kun.—Hinata.

-¿Eso crees? Lo dices porque no sabes como entreno a los reclutas.—Respondió el pelinegro de una manera fría.

-¿Tu…tu me vas a entrenar Sasuke-Kun?—Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el baño Hinata. A partir de hoy se te asignara tu propio cuarto. Tu tendrás que despertarte temprano, preparar tu uniforme y realizar tus tareas a la hora estipulada. Sin fallos, tanto en la batalla como en tu vida. Ahora, ¿crees que estas lista?—Volvió a preguntar Sasuke. Hinata cerró sus ojos por un momento, apretó sus labios y volvió a abrirlos para mostrar esta vez una expresión desafiante.

-Si Sasuke-Kun, me esforzare y daré lo mejor de mí.—Hinata.

-Humph, ya veo. Entonces, te veo en la zona de entrenamiento 1313.—Sasuke quito su atención de Hinata y comenzó a hablar con Naruto. Hinata confundida los interrumpió.

-Disculpa…Sasuke-Kun, ¿Dónde esta la zona de entrenamiento 1313?—Hinata.

-Tu primera tarea será conseguir información. Eso es algo importante en la guerra. Si no sabes algo, averígualo. Hay más de 341 soldados en este complejo que poseen ese tipo de información. Y aquí esta la puerta.—Sasuke abrió la puerta.—Estaré ahí en 8 minutos, mas te vale que llegues antes que yo.—Sasuke. Hinata volvió a recuperar su determinación y salió del cuarto. Sasuke cerró la puerta de nuevo, llamando la atención de Hinata y causando que volteara de nuevo.

-No voy a titubear en esto.—Hinata comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Mientras unas chicas con la boca abierta comenzaron a llorar en un tono de lamentos.

Impresionante. Me parece extraño verla así después de lo que sucedió con Neji.—Naruto. Sasuke dirigió su mirada al suelo después de lo que dijo Naruto.

-Veo que sigues siendo un distraído Naruto. Si ella esta así, es porque simplemente no lo sabe.—Sasuke.

-¿Qué?, ¿ella no lo sabe? Bueno en ese caso, es increíble que la lograras traer aquí sin que te preguntara sobre eso.—Naruto.

-Tampoco es eso.—Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres Sasuke?—Naruto.

-Si ella no lo sabe, es porque yo no se lo dije.—Sasuke.

-¿Tu no se lo dijiste?, espera, ¿estas diciendo que le mentiste?—Naruto.

-Si.—Sasuke.

-Pero porque Sasuke… no entiendo. La razón por la que te envié a ti….—Naruto fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

-La se perfectamente. Jamás a representado un problema para mi, decir este tipo de cosas. Soy un tipo frío, eso lo se, pero… cuando ella me lo pegunto, yo simplemente no pude decírselo. Después de verla llorar, después de que me hablara de él, yo no pude decírselo. Es la razón por la que fue un maldito problema.—Sasuke.

-Sasuke tu….—Naruto.

-Te digo que no lo se. Si tuviera que adivinar. Diría que de alguna manera… se lo difícil que es perder a un hermano como él.—Respondió Sasuke con una mirada rencorosa.—Claro que solo es una manera de decirlo, después de todo…ese maldito sigue con vida.

En un entorno oscuro, lleno de paredes negras y poca iluminación, se escuchaba a 3 Hombres y una mujer hablando. Sus voces resonaban por todo los pasillos que conformaban el lugar. Parecía ser un espacio grande, con una arquitectura similar a la de una especia de nave.

-Como van las cosas, Nagato.—Pregunto un hombre de mascara Naranja con una voz profunda e intimidante.

-Los humanos se están defendiendo bien. Los Pein Rikudō, no son suficiente ahora que hago uso de cuerpos humanos. Además, las características meteorológicas del planeta y el Fukusha Setsudan, no me permiten controlar a los Pein Rikudō de la mejor manera.—Nagato.

-Ya veo. Es entendible ya que tienes que controlarlos desde aquí. Esos humanos, los subestimamos desde un principio. Humph, no pensamos que se pueden volver bastante molestos cuando se lo proponen. El primer paso es localizar la barrera de mi abuelo y destruirla. Despues de eso, no hay que seguir perdiendo el tiempo…¿Quién esta a cargo en Ninshu Nagato?—Pregunto el hombre de la máscara.

-Sasori.—Nagato.

-Ya veo. Llámalo, y dile que venga con todos.—

-Entiendo.—Nagato.

-Esto es muy importante. Los únicos que pueden entrar al planeta sin ninguna consecuencia eres tú, e Itachi. Lamentablemente, para explotar tu habilidad como hasta ahora, es necesario que permanezcas en la nave. Así que por el momento, tu eres el único que puede conseguirme la información, Itachi.—Dijo el hombre de la máscara dirigiéndose a un joven de pelo largo y un rostro intimidante.

-Lo se.—Itachi.

-Yo también puedo ir con él Madara. No me importa si pierdo gran parte de mis poderes, con tal de asegurarnos que todo se efectué perfectamente.—Replico una chica de pelo azul claro, con una flor que adornaba su cabeza y un rostro muy bello.

-No podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera Konan. Necesitamos mantener nuestra superioridad hasta el último momento, y no sabemos si una vez que eliminemos la barrera, sus efectos desaparecerán. Además, tu presencia y habilidad llamarían mucho la atención en los humanos, y lo único en lo que son buenos, es en encontrar respuestas a todo. Tu sabes que eso no nos conviene Konan.—Madara.

-Si.—Konan.

Bien, necesito descansar por el momento. Ahora saben lo que tienen que hacer.—El hombre de la máscara se levanto y se retiro caminando hacia otro cuarto. Nagato también decidió irse. Pero cuando Itachi estaba a punto de hacerlo, Konan lo detuvo.

-Espera. Itachi.—Konan.

El Joven se detuvo, pero no respondió nada, solo seguían dándole la espalda a Konan. La mujer se fue acercando lentamente hacia a él.

-Madara no deja de decir que es muy bueno tenerte de nuestro lado. Tus habilidades, intelecto, lo hacen dudar de que incluso seas humano…pero a mi jamás me quedara la menor duda, de que en realidad, lo eres. Y quiero que te quede claro eso. No porque lleves el mismo nombre que Madara significa que puedas actuar como mejor te plazca. Se perfectamente tu historia, pero eso no es algo que a mi me confunda. Yo soy un Ninshu, soy más fuerte, hábil y superior a ti. Si me doy cuenta de un pequeño indicio que sugiera una traición de tu parte, no dudare en matarte en ese mismo instante. ¿Lo entendiste Itachi?—Dijo la mujer poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro, mas cerca de lo normal, con la intención de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es bueno saberlo Konan. Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer.—Itachi paso de largo a Konan y siguió caminando. La mujer también se retiro, y se fue hacia el lado contrario.


End file.
